


The Storm and the Sifa

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: All Maudra Impersonator, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Tavra Cursing, Tentacle Monsters, Truth Serum, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Tavra is a newly enlisted paladin, Onica is a Far-Dreamer following a vision. A storm rips through both their lives leaving them forever changed.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 41





	1. Sometimes Innocents Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra sees a hopeless ship in a storm and has to do something no matter what the consequences are.

Tavra threw the letter into the mud, stomping it with contempt. "Tell her I did this," she said to the messenger, confidence in her voice masking the terror in her heart. She'd never openly defied the All Maudra before but it was time to be clear, she was a soldier now. If her mother wanted her at the tithing ceremony, she’d have to station the whole unit there.

The message was a reminder. It didn’t matter where she went, she would never be free from her mother’s expectations. 

"Yes princess," the messenger said stepping away in a bow. He had come all this way in a storm, only to be snapped at by her and have to return to the All Maudra with bad news.  
  
There wasn’t time to think any more about the message or her mother, there was shouting all around the camp. The storm was getting worse and they had to prepare. When she became a paladin, she'd expected to wield a sword but found herself more often holding a shovel. She worked to shore up a drainage trench then took to her wings to clear the tent roof of wet snow, all while she struggled in the wind and deep mud.

The low bellow of the commander’s horn sounded, and she and her fellow fighters fell in line. One of the senior paladins did a roll call while the other spoke to the commander. He was a thick necked Vapra with thin wiry braids hanging by his ears. He looked over the group and dismissed them for the night.

The commander left for his private tent where, Tavra had no doubt, there would be a hot meal waiting. Meanwhile she and the others would have cold porridge. She was a good soldier in all ways except for her deep disdain for their leadership. 

She entered the flap of the shared tent hung her leather armor on the rack by the door.

"Oh Aughra save us! I'm not sure what’s worse the weather or the food. What I wouldn't give for some peach berries and a pitcher of ale," said Elka, a fellow paladin. She was a dark haired Vapra with bright gold eyes.

"Ha, pitcher how about a keg! And some milled grains with nebrie butter," another soldier replied.

If they knew that Tavra was skipping the tithing ceremony and the feast hat followed they'd be shocked. Tavra kept quiet about this. She would eat cold porridge with them over all the bounty of Thra at her mother’s table. 

"Hey Tav, I bet you're missing something tasty eh?" Elka said giving Tavra a little shove.

"I think I'll have some of your peach berries and ale," she replied.

The entrance to the tent opened, showing a brief glimpse of the storm raging outside, as the commander entered.

"How fare you?" he asked in a booming voice.

"We are all well and accounted for," one of the senior paladins replied.

In the corner, one of Tavra's tent mates was peering through a tear in the tent at the storm outside. He was laughing to himself. The commander walked over to him. 

"What's caught your eye soldier?" The commander stooped down to look out the hole. "I'll be struck," the commander said, leaning closer.

The soldier beside him sat back and laughed, "they're dead!" he said in his raspy voice. 

"They are, but they're putting up a fight," the commander replied.

Tavra stepped over to join them. There far below the cliff and out at sea she saw a little boat with a blood red sail waving wildly. 

"We need to do something," Tavra said, words rising out of her without her thinking. 

"I'll say when we do something Katavra," the commander grumbled.

"They’ll die out there," she said, speaking freely what was in her gut.

"They will and we'll die with them if we go. Besides they’re Sifa, not Vapra, we do not serve them. This is the real-world princess and sometimes innocents die and there is nothing you can do," he grumbled. 

"Nothing but watch," the other soldier replied enjoying the show, "bet you they’re gone before the first moon."

He had the commander’s attention, “I’ll take that wager, how much soldier?"

The callous remark made her sick. And something inside her snapped. She stormed out of the tent. Now outside she looked off the cliff into the sea, wind biting at her cheek. She watched the hopeless red sail fall to the side and into the waves. Some poor soul was out there.

Watching it struggle she felt a burning in her core. She wanted to believe there was good and order to the world, but there was so much that was broken and ugly. She wasn’t about to hide in a tent and watch others die. She knew she had a choice to make, and she knew what the consequences could be. 

“Tav!” Elka yelled over the wind to her “Don’t do what you’re thinkin,”

“I have to,” yelled Tavra not looking back. There was no other way, she thought, looking out at the fierce sea.

Decision made, Tavra got to work. She dashed back to the tent and grabbed her armor and her dagger. Then she went to the commander’s tent. There she grabbed his dry felt cowl and threw it over her neck. On the fire sat a pot of hot mulled wine. Of course he’s got wine, she thought. She emptied the whole pot into her leather canteen. A last meal, should she fail. 

And she saw his helmet sitting on a cot. It was leather with ornate silver piping. It was the sort of thing a hero would wear. She grabbed that too and she was off to see what she was made of. Outside she hugged Elka, who was frozen with terror. 

This is probably how I die, Tavra reasoned. With a deep breath she raced forward, leaning against the sidelong push of the wind, as she ran. Silver piping on her brow shining as she dove off the cliff. She felt the chin strap pull tight as she and the helmet fell into the storm. She could hear thousands of tiny pings of sea ice striking it’s surface.

She opened her wings to the storm and was hurled sideways. Her wings were skewered by the sea ice. It stung and stuck, turning them hard and heavy. Tavra closed them quickly to thaw and her body dropped. She opened them again for the next round of snow and ice. The wind tossed her again. 

She tried to look for the boat, but the cold made her eyes water and the water froze. Her eyes like her wings had to be closed often to thaw. 

The world was white and grey and shifting. Ice pelted her everywhere and she could feel it sticking to her clothes, making her heavy. If she didn’t find the boat soon, she would sink through the air and into the waves. She was getting very near the water now. It was darker here, with more clouds and fog gnarling overhead. 

The fog parted the smallest bit and she was able to see the flapping of the sail. What now, her mind asked. She closed her wings dropped so near the waves she could feel their spray splash at her boots. Wings open, the wind hurled her at the red sail. She grabbed the tail end of a swinging rope. 

She could barely feel it, her hands were so numb. With a strong pull, and a lucky gust, Tavra landed hard on the slanted deck. The sail was pinning the boat to it’s side. With her dagger unsheathed she slashed at the cord holding the sail. Off it flew into the wind. She fell to the deck as the boat shifted. Wave after wave slammed it’s wooded hull. 

She surveyed the deck, breathing heavily into the helmet. There by the rudder were two gelfling, one alive with eyes alight with fear, the other limp and pale, both were covered in frozen sea water and blood. 

Tavra crawled to them, offering her hand to the live one and shifting the dead one over her shoulder. Staying low to the ground, they made their way to the hatch and below deck. 

This will be my coffin, Tavra thought in the darkness of the boat’s belly. She had for some reason expected it to be warmer down there but it wasn’t. They were in near total darkness. 

She swung her helmet off, hearing it splash on the ground. At the other end of the boat, swinging in a corner, she saw the green glow of a lantern. If that lantern can stay lit, she thought, that’s where we need to be. She lead the frightened young gelfling toward the light. The three found a space on a shelf below the lantern to sit. 

Tavra lowered the dead girl from her shoulder. She was covered in blood. Looking at her back she found the source, the poor things wings were shredded. All that was left was a frozen tangle of sinew and vein, leaking hot red blood. The blood mixed with ice in the deep wounds.

She moved the girl, now looking on her face. Tavra held her in her arms. She was so pale, and still the paladin was captivated by the Sifa, she had thick red curls and a round graceful face. Tavra had been ready to face death from the moment she dove into the storm but now seeing it's face in this beautiful gelfling sent chills through her heart. 

Tavra turned her attention to the other one, she was also young with golden red hair and freckles. Her eyes were green and full of terror. Tavra reached into the warmth of her robes and pulled out the leather canteen. It was still hot. 

She offered it to the frightened Sifa. The girl took it. 

“It’s wine,” said Tavra “hold it to your skin, it will help keep you from freezing. Drink if you like, it will warm your insides too,” The girl held it tight, looking back at Tavra in a very strange way. Like she’d expected her. 

She looked down again at the dead girl. Her face broke Tavra’s heart but she couldn’t look away. Then she saw a small puff of steam leave her lips. She was breathing. 

Tavra unsheathed her dagger and slashed at her cowl cutting it in half. She draped it over them like a blanket. Then she slashed it again cutting a narrow strip of felt. She shifted the nearly dead girl forward and bandaged her wound with the strip. 

“Who are you?” the other gelfling asked.

“My name is Tavra, I’m a paladin from Harar, hand me the canteen,” the girl did as she asked. Tavra took a big gulp of wine and held the warm canteen to … “What’s her name?” Tavra asked, “Onica” the girl replied,... to Onica’s chest. 

With numb stone hands Tavra unfastened her armor and let it fall to the floor below, then the opened the front of her robes. She pulled Onica’s frozen bloody back to her chest. She held her there between the warm canteen and the heat of her body, silently begging Thra to spare the girls life.

The lantern swung with the shifting of the boat, casting an eerie green light over the three hopeless souls. The boat groaned and rocked nauseatingly. That is how they passed the long dark hours of the night. 

“Does she have a family? Or a sweetheart?” Tavra asked. The girl shook her head. She wanted to know Onica's story. Tavra couldn’t feel her hands or feet, her wet clothes were freezing where they met the air turning stiff as stone. 

She took a big sip of wine from the canteen and passed it to the girl, who’s lips were turning blue. 

“What’s your name?” Tavra asked. 

“I’m Tae.” She said quietly, taking the wine. Tavra could feel Onica begin to shiver.

“Tae, is he here?” Onica gasped. Tavra’s ears came alive, she looked over at Tae who now had tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Did you lose someone from your crew?” Tavra asked.

“No,” Tae took a sip from the canteen, spilling some wine on her face. “We’re here because she had a dream, that I’d meet my true love in a storm. She’s a far dreamer and a true friend. And she’s going to die because of me.” Tae said, with the last words breaking in a sob.

“She’s not dead yet,” was the only thing Tavra could think of to comfort Tae.

The idea of risking so much over a dream of love seemed like insanity to Tavra. Surely there were easier ways to find love, though she didn’t know them. 

Onica began gasping and coughing. Tavra straightened her back hoping it would help. 

“Tae,” Onica replied in a raspy whisper, barely conscious “I’m ok,” then she fell to the side and Tavra caught her.

As the hours passed Onica got warmer, she opened her eyes more, and even drank some wine. Tavra got colder, her clothes freezing where they were exposed to the air. She began to shiver and soon she was so cold she felt warm. Her mind slipped into sleep. 

Beyond the storm the poor were gathering to pay their tithes, while the commander and the fool were making bets. Elka choked down her cold porridge and the messenger was no doubt being punished. There were clean swords waiting in their sheaths and well worn shovels. 

She thought of her sisters, of Seladon’s broken spirit and of Brea who she feared would take her place at the feast table. There her mother would sit her next to some ugly magistrates son and make her play the role of obedient daughter.

Tavra was now free of that, and going to the only place her mother couldn't get her, free to be a hero if only for a little longer, while the cold slowly took her. 


	2. Looking to Catch a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow they all survived the night long enough to be rescued. Tavra wants to know who her new companions are and why they were in the storm.

When Tavra opened her eyes, she was looking up at a blue sky. 

Then her view was blocked by the face of a pretty young gelfling. It’s Tae, she thought remembering the previous nights horror. Her hair fell in copper colored ringlets that grazed Tavra’s cheek. 

“I’ll be back dear one.” the girl said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She was too tired and weak to give the unusual goodbye much thought. She heard the rustle of wings and saw a girl fly through the sky overhead. 

She tried to sit up, but felt a pain in her side. 

“Stop, stay still, you need to rest.” She heard Onica say and felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Tavra groaned attempting to fight the pain but gave in and fell back onto the deck. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for it to pass.

—-

The next thing she heard was a loud pound and the thumping of heavy feet. She opened her eyes to see the three suns now overhead. She heard voices talking.

“Never thought I’d have to rescue you far-dreamer. Didn’t you see the storm coming?” A deep voice said. 

“Oh, we saw the storm, in fact we went looking for it.” Onica replied calmly, as if she had not just spent the night at deaths door.

“Your odder than most Onica, but I suppose that comes with your gift. So the bones told you to go get killed, or was it a dream? Were you tryin’ to break a curse, I’ve heard storms can do that.”

“It was for love actually,” 

“Ah so you’re looking to catch a curse.” He said with a hearty laugh.

“Captain Staya, you’re hopeless. We were following a far-dream. In it I saw a gold sun eclipsed by a silver moon over a stormy sky. My senses recognized the sun as Tae, beaming joy into the world at the sight of her beloved.” 

“And the other, the moon, is…” the deep voice asked. Tavra couldn’t see it, but he gestured toward her.

“Yes,” Onica replied, “the moon was a fair haired Vapra soldier to whom she would be bound. So we went to chase down a storm, and now here we are.”

“And it worked, that’s one of the strangest things I ever heard. Ha, good luck to her. We’ll do our part to see that you and this soldier are all patched up. You can repay my kindness with a seat at their wedding feast.” Captain Staya said.

They spoke on but Tavra couldn’t focus on the words. She was distracted by nearby footsteps and the feeling of hands hoisting her by her shoulders. 

The hands carried her along a narrow and unsteady plank onto a stately two masted ship. 

They brought her below deck. The two gelfling at her shoulders lead her through the darkness and laid her down on a hammock. They left her there swinging in the dim light.

Above her hammock, Tavra could hear yelling and pounding of feet. They were preparing to sail. She wondered where she was going. 

In the darkness, Tavra tried to trace the outline of the room with her eyes. She thought about what she had heard. She remembered the mention of a wedding feast and realized she was hungry. 

Then the glow of a lantern filled the room and she saw Onica enter. 

Nimble fingers fastened the lantern to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Then Onica came close to Tavra, looking into her eyes. She smiled when she saw them gazing back at her, awake and alert.

“Be still, Tae is filling you a bath. You two have a lot to talk about.” She said.

“Onica, are you okay?” Tavra asked, happy to see her alive.

“I’ll be fine, the worst is behind me. I don’t know what made you go out in that storm, but I’m grateful you did.”

Tavra looked at her eyes, they were blue like the clear sky and shining. She felt a connection to this red haired Sifa, knowing she was the reason those eyes would continue to look on the world. 

Onica leaned toward the hammock and helped the hero to her feet. 

“Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Onica lead her to the washroom. It was a small wet wood room, there was steam near the ceiling and puddles on the floor. In the center was round wooden tub full of hot water. 

She nodded a thank you to Onica and closed the door. She undressed and lowered herself into the soothing water. 

She could feel the heat soak into her, down into her bones. It washed the dried blood and crusted sea salt from her skin. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth, and lowered her head into the water. 

Then, sensing something, she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

“Tae?” She said surprised. 

The girl knelt by the bath. She had a cloth in her hand that she dipped in the water.

“Hello my darling.” Tae said to her, Tavra could hear the dripping of the washcloth disturbing the water by her leg. 

“Oh, I’m fine, um, on my own. I’m not that hurt.” She looked down, naked and embarrassed. She could see bruises and welts just below the water’s surface.

“Shh, this is the least I could do after you saved us.” She said bringing the cloth to her back “It’s ok, I want to take care of you.” Tae said, awkwardly.

Tavra tensed as the washcloth moved over her shoulder and the side of her neck.

“So, uh, do you think we’ll eat after this?” Tavra asked.

“We will indeed, Captain Staya is having a meal prepared for us as we speak,” The girl continued washing.

Then Tae leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. Tavra’s tired mind quickly unraveled what was happening. 

She thinks I’m hers, she thought. Tavra didn’t believe in fate or visions. The idea took the purpose out of living. But the sight of the pretty young gelfling with the washcloth made her question her belief. Maybe she had been sent here to be a silver moon for this lovely rose gold sun. 

The girls face was near hers now. Her lips touched Tae’s. Then Tavra leaned forward, pressing them closer. They moved together. Then her tongue wandered, and Tae pulled away nervously. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I was ready for that. Let’s try again.” Tae said leaning forward again as she spoke.

Tae kissed her again, lips fumbling. Tavra tried to save the kiss, tilting her head and shifting her chin but something about it didn’t feel right.

“Listen,” Tavra said leaning back “you're very nice but maybe now isn't the time for this. If I’m your paladin, and who knows if I am, there's time to get to know each other.” Then she slowly pulled the washcloth from the girl’s hand.

“Right? Now let me finish my bath.” Tavra said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

She watched Tae walk to the door. When she opened it to leave, she nearly crashed into Onica. 

Tavra laughed at the sight. These two are trying to trap me, she thought. And Onica seemed to think she could play matchmaker.

Finally alone, Tavra was able to count her bruises, and wash in peace.

She finished her bath and changed into the fresh set of clothes Tae had left her. She looked like a Sifa, in a loose shirt with laces at the neck and sea blue pants. 

She followed the rich scent of something delicious through the ship and to the galley. There she saw Captain Staya, Onica, and Tae. Staya was big, with green skin, and rows of brown braided locks. 

They were all sitting around a sturdy square table. Tae sat up nervously as Tavra entered. 

“Come and sit, I’ll get you some food.” Tae offered.

“It’s fine I can manage.” Tavra said smiling at her as she scooped some stew into a bowl. 

“I suppose you heard the story of why these two set sail on stormy seas.” Staya bellowed.

“I did, the sun told them to do it, or was it the moon?” Tavra said with a sideways smile.

The captain laughed. “What’d you think?” Captain Staya asked, curious about how it felt to be chosen by fate. 

“Honestly? I think your vision is nonsense.” She looked at Onica. “Why didn’t it send you directly to my fireside and skip the storm? I don’t like the idea of visions running my life. Many have tried to plan my future, but the only one who’s had any success at it’s been me.” She said beginning to eat.

“Oh really, how successful are you, given that you’re diving headlong into storms?” Onica said calmly.

“I was doing what’s right. I followed my convictions into that storm, not some daydream.” She said taking another bite of stew.

“Tavra, darling, before you came in, we were talking about our plans.” Tae interrupted, trying to change the subject. “They are crowning a new Sifa Maudra, and we are going to accompany the captain to the ceremony, you should come too.”

“You might want to be careful about the ceremony, someone could recognize you.” Onica said to Tavra watching a slight panic sneak into princess's gaze. 

Tae looked at Onica then at Tavra, in confusion. After a long pause Tavra spoke,

“I would love to go with you.” She said to Tae. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going up to the deck for some air.” She gave a sarcastic bow and limped off. 

Up on the deck she looked out over the ocean. It was shifting with gentle waves, looking nothing like the smashing spray it was the night before. She leaned on the railing watching the three moons shining in the sky. 

They were often called the three sisters, which made her think of her sisters. She worried about them. Then her thoughts were interrupted, Onica stepped in by her side. Onica looked at her, eyes reading the paladin.

“I don’t know what you’re hiding from but you'll never be free until you face it.” Said Onica.

She truly was odder than most, Tavra thought, as she watched the wind toss her curls. 

“Who told you that, was it the blue moon?” Tavra asked teasing her.

“You told me that, though you didn't speak it.” Onica said. She was odd and beautiful. 

She looked at Onica’s blue eyes. Last night, she was a limp body in Tavra's arms and now she stood beside her. Tavra still wanted to know her story. 

“I wish I came to you sooner.” Tavra said, thinking of the Sifa’s wings. She placed her hand on Onica's. 

“It’s all right, all that matters is that you came." Onica looked at her a moment then continued, "you should get to bed, you need your rest. Besides you have a surprise waiting for you.” 

Tavra laughed a little. “I’ve had enough surprises today.”

“Come, I’ll help you with the stairs..” Onica offered her arm. 

Together they made their way toward her quarters. They parted as Tavra went to the door.

Inside illuminated by dim lantern light, sitting on her hammock was Tae. She had been waiting. Tavra was conflicted, she felt excitement but also concern. 

“Come rest my darling.” Tae said, sounding a little more natural than she had in the washroom.

Tavra looked at the door and thought about the fresh sea air up on deck. But leaving would be rude, so she sat beside Tae on the hammock. They sat awkwardly for a while. 

“How are you feeling?” Tae asked touching Tavra’s shoulder. 

“I’ve been better.” She said flinching.

“Here, let me help you get ready for bed,” Tae reached for the laces in the neck of Tavra’s shirt and began to loosen them.

“No,” she placed her hands on the girl’s hands, holding them still. “Tae, have you considered I may not be …yours?” She looked steadily at the girls face as she spoke. 

“My best friend almost died to bring us together, I owe it to her and myself to try to make this work.” She said pulling Tavra’s hands toward her. 

“That’s admirable but, if this is meant to be, it’ll happen on its own. Don’t do this unless it makes you happy.” 

Their hands parted and they rocked together in the hammock, Tavra leaned back and Tae nestled on top of her, affectionately but not romantically. 

“When you say things like that, it makes me wish this felt right,” said Tae. Finally, some honesty, Tavra thought. “I can see you’re a good one, better than I deserve. I wish you were for me,” Tae continued.

“If only it were that easy. Besides, you deserve happiness.” The paladin said to the little rose gold sun as they rocked together in the dim light. 

“Tell me about Onica, where is she from,” Tavra asked, thinking of her face.

“Where are any of us from, she’s from the sea”

“Where was she born?” 

“Her mother’s ship of course.”

“Of course,” Tavra sighed looking at the ceiling.

“Some think she's strange but it’s just because she see’s the world differently, she's wonderful once you get to know her.” Tae said. 

She nuzzled her head against her paladin.

“You’re not hurt? That we’re not…” Tae asked.

“No it’s fine, it really is.” Tavra reached her hands behind her head “It’s my wings isn’t it? The paladin you imagined didn’t have them.”

Tae pulled her close, they both knew it was true.

In that moment Onica’s vision seemed like a cruel joke.

When Tae left, Tavra was relieved. It had been interesting to imagine herself with another, but she’d also felt trapped. She needed some fresh air. She wouldn’t be able to sleep now anyway.

As she passed Onica’s quarters she saw light shining from underneath the door. 

Onica knew about her “surprise”, had she arranged it? They needed to have a talk. She swung open the door.

Onica looked up, startled. She was sitting on her hammock, examining the helmet that Tavra had stolen. 

She was wearing a sky-blue sleeping gown. It was sleeveless and embroidered with three suns. Her red hair fell in lovely waves all around her face. Her eyes, Tavra noticed, were shining their pale blue.

“What makes you think its ok to lie to that poor girl? Playing matchmaker with your daydreams,” Tavra said in a commanding tone, stepping into the room and swinging the door closed. 

“Well, you’re here aren’t you? Just like the dream said you’d be, fair hair and all.” Onica held the helmet out, her finger resting on a crescent moon lined in silver on it’s brow. 

“That’s more than just daydreams.” She said lowering the helmet to the ground. 

Tavra kicked the helmet away. 

“There's no magic to why I'm here, I saw you in trouble and I did something about it. I made a choice,” Tavra said moving closer. “and if I died, I wouldn’t blame fate or you, I’d blame myself.” 

Onica rose to meet her.

“You think you’re not caught in the tides of fate? Where do they come from, your choices?” The Sifa’s response was calm but stern. 

“Don’t answer me with questions dreamer.” Tavra said in frustration.

“You don’t even know what she wants, or what I want. Did you ever think that I might want someone else?” she continued, with longing in her voice.

Then Tavra took Onicas face in her hands and held it as she leaned forward into a long deep kiss. When their lips parted Tavra spoke.

“What about that, was that in your far-dream?” Her eyes were pleading and her voice was soft.

“I … Tavra I-” She kissed her again, wrapping one arm around Onica’s waist, while her Vapran fingers wound through thick red curls. Their lips parted and met again, making room for breaths and sighs.

“You and I, we, why?” Onica couldn’t think straight. She had been so sure she read the signs right. 

Tavra kissed her again, “That’s why,” she said. Then their lips met again.

Tavra’s anger vanished like a snowflake in the ocean. 

As they kissed, Tavra’s hand moved over the side of the tunic, reaching down to the hem. Up and under it she felt soft warm skin.

Onica sighed, as Tavra's hands moved over her. All those days spent with a shovel in her hand had built a power in her arms that she now loosed on the surprised Sifa. Bodies pressed close, they fell together into the hammock. Tavra moved atop her, pressing her thigh up between her legs. The two kissed, entwined in each other. Something inside Tavra cried out in anticipation, with a surge of warm wet energy.

Nimble fingers unfastened the laces of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, then she tugged off the pants. In the dim light Onica looked over her willful hero. She was strong, beautiful, and unpredictable, a soldier and a princess. Onica pulled off her tunic, her heart pounding with excitement. Their mouths met as the skin of their bodies came together. 

Tavra’s lips moved over her, each movement a surprise marked by a sigh. In the moment it didn’t matter whether her kissing was hers or was guided by some far-dream. There was no point worrying about the future when the present was so perfect. The hammock was swinging wildly so Tavra brought her feet to the ground to steady it. 

Then she tilted the hammock as her hand slipped between Onica's legs moving over her and into her. As they moved together Onica reached her arms around the Vapra’s strong back. She felt waves of energy, like crashing tides inside her skin. She held her voice, knowing sound traveled in the ships close quarters, but Tavra could see her feelings in her face. 

Tavra raised her feet from the ground and rolled next to her. They rocked a moment catching their breath. Then Onica moved onto Tavra, kissed her lips then her neck. Slowly she slipped to the floor, knees bent beneath her. 

Now it was the Vapra's turn to be surprised. She lowered her head to her hero’s lap. Tavra felt her kissing, their eyes meeting while mouth was hidden from view. She started breathing fast as she felt a rush of energy rise in her. It kept rising. The last time she felt so exhilarated she was leaping into the unknown after a hopeless little boat. This was different. Forgetting where she was she called out the name of her Sifa, and plunged her fingers into her hair. Tavra felt the rise stop and become a sudden heart pounding drop, followed by tingling energy all through her. 

When Onica returned to the hammock she fell into Tavra's arms. They rocked gently as they held each other tight. Another night at sea with Onica in her arms. This might become a habit, she thought. 

Though she wouldn't admit it, Tavra felt then that maybe destiny had guided them somehow together. Something ahd brought her through the storm and to the arms of this odd and beautiful girl.


	3. Smoke and Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra learns more about Onica, herself, and the Sifa way of life.

_Cha-chick_ and like magic a little flame appeared in Onica’s hand. She clicked the locket closed, extinguishing the flame, then she opened it again. The little light returned, and she lit the herbs packed in her pipe. They were a potent match, fire and kindling, sending smoke swirling in the lantern light. The pipe stopped smoking as she held it to her lips. The smoke left her lips and circled around in messy curls; some stood straight up, others stuck to the sweat on her freckled cheek. Click, click, the little fire came and went as she played with her fire charm. She held it open and the flame waited. She stared at it as she felt the smoke soften her thoughts. Then a pale finger came into view settling into the fire.

“Thra’s sake! Tavra!” She closed the charm.

“It’s a trick,” Tavra said calmly, leaning close to her bedmate.

“No, it’s not, you burned yourself,” Onica said with concern, taking her hand.

“You start by doing it quick, then do it slower and slower. Over time you build a callous and, eventually, you don’t mind,” Tavra said proudly.

“Then what?” Onica said, not seeing how this was a trick.

“Then you show it to a pretty girl,” Tavra said, pulling her close in her arms and kissing her cheek. The Vapra’s lips were as potent as any herb or potion.

“Here’s something for a pretty girl, want some?” Onica held out her pipe. Tavra sniffed the smoke in the air.

“Alright,” she said. She sat draped over Onica like a coat, her chin resting on a soft freckled shoulder. Their bodies were warm in the smoky lantern light. Neither had bothered to find their clothes.

The embers in the pipe glowed as Onica pulled in the air. She turned her head, their chins touched, then their lips came together. Mouths open to each other; they shared the smoke. The breath turned into a kiss. Tavra couldn’t tell if it was the smoke or the kiss, but something went directly to her head, quieting her thoughts and making all her muscles feel soft and lovely, like she’d just woken from a nap.

“Does this help with your visions?” Tavra asked in a mellow tone.

“No, it hides them.” Onica released more smoke into the air and closed her eyes. It wasn’t working, the thoughts kept coming. “The Elder is going to have my head,” she said to herself.

She took another puff, hoping her worries would float away in the cloud.

“You know,” Tavra took the pipe and rested it on a wood ledge by the hammock. “I am the All Maudra’s daughter. Whatever trouble you’re in, I’m sure we can find a way out of it.” The words sounded funny as she said them, Ol mOdra, she laughed.

Onica smiled and tousled the princess’s light hair. The pipe wasn’t working but kissing Tavra helped. She was so naïve, thinking her mother could fix this. As if she really believed the All Maudra ran the world.

“This elder, who is she?” Tavra said slowly, fumbling with her words.

“Elder Cadia? I'm his apprentice, he is my. . .” The only word for what Cadia was was master, but she hated to say it. “He is my teacher.”

Onica took the fire charm and ran her fingers over the silver chain it was connected to. She looped the chain over Tavra’s neck. Tavra watched as the locked fell to her chest.

“I have to know, is it all just a trick? Your visions?” she asked.

“It depends what you mean,” Onica said, hand on the locket.

“They aren’t magic, they’re just part of life, like me with the fire or dreamfasting.” She had a feeling it was all just a trick.

“Who says a dreamfasting isn’t magic?” Onica said looking into her eyes.

Tavra shrugged.

“They’re very real. Let me put it this way.” She picked up the pipe and took a puff. “The world is more predictable than it seems. If you roll the bones, there are only so many ways they’ll land. So maybe they’re all high or low or some middling mix. No matter what, they’re still bones, and there’s only so much they can do.” Her voice lowered smoke weaving through her words.

Tavra yawned as she continued.

“It’s the same with you. Maybe you think you're unpredictable, like you can step outside your role in this world. But no matter what you do, you’re still Tavra the gelfling. Your actions are limited by your form.” Onica’s blue eyes looked over the Silverling’s lovely form as she spoke.

“If I rolled the bones and they started crawling away like spiders, that would be an unpredictable world. And if you woke up one morning to find you had the body of a podling, that would be truly unpredictable. But in this world, you are a gelfling princess, with all the rules and boundaries that control her.” She tried to read Tavra’s face, to see what she believed.   
  
“You sound like my mother,” Tavra said, she didn’t like being told her limits.   
  
“The difference is, I’m not trying to make you something you’re not. Be yourself, fate will move you where you need to be. Your mother can't change what you are, she governs the clans, not the nature of Thra. Though I’m sure she wishes she had that kind of power.” She took another puff of the pipe.   
  
Tavra couldn’t tell if it was the Sifa’s words or the smoke, but she was beginning to feel lost in something profound.

“I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t me. And that helps you tell the future?” She said, stretching. She was beginning to feel restless.

“It’s where to start. If you can really see what’s here, in the present, you see . . . echoes of what’s to come in dreamspace. Before I roll the bones, I can tell you how they’ll land. Now, Elder Cadia could tell you how all the bones in all the Sifa’s pockets in Cera-Na are going to land, when next they're thrown. Nothing is truly unpredictable.”

Tavra considered her words. It only took a moment of questioning for her to see Onica was wrong. If the world was predictable, she would be in a different hammock, with Tae in her arms.

But she wasn’t. She was here, where she wanted to be. Tavra wasn’t dead bones to be rolled, she was alive and growing. And in that way, she was always changing form. Fate didn’t put her on a path, she made the path. She had to explain this to Onica and decided a demonstration would be better than words. The hammock swung as she rolled, pulling Onica close in a kiss. Then she fell to the floor. She grabbed her shirt and, with two hands and a strong pull, tore a hole in it.

"Tavra?” came a voice of concern from the hammock. She threw on her pants and the ripped shirt, dressing as she pushed open the door. Her feet pounded out a chaotic drumbeat on the floor beams as she stumbled through the ship.

“Tavra!” Onica called over the sound of the door slamming shut. 

The frantic rhythm continued to the deck. Onica arrived topside just in time to see her disappear over the ships edge. For a moment the Silverling vanished, then came the sound of wings whipping the air.

Tavra looked up at the moons and stars, as her wings spread wide through the fresh tear in her shirt. She set her course with a mind full of smoke. It was chaotic and unpredictable, she dove and slowed and turned.

Her silver wings spread with pride. So much about being Vapran didn’t suit her, but when she got her wings, she knew she was born in the right clan. These wings were made for the thin air of mountain skies and now cut effortlessly through the dense sea breeze. She steadied and let the wind take her, then she flew straight up. 

Far below, she saw Onica wrapped in a robe, watching her. Changing direction, she dove straight down at her. She wrapped her in an embrace and took her up into the air. Onica struggled, laughing and cursing. She was swept away in the pure energy of Tavra fighting to be unpredictable, ready to challenge any force that wanted control her.

Onica stopped struggling as they went up into the air, soaring swiftly. They flew into blackness and stars, over water reflecting rippling blackness and stars. No land or ships, just them coursing through space. She lost herself entirely. The only thing holding her there was Tavra, arms tight, kissing her neck and then dipping sideways until she laughed. The quick rise and fall tickled her inside. Then the world turned, and the ship came into view.

They flew low, aiming for the deck. Tavra caught sight of the lookout basket, high on the mast. She couldn’t help but challenge herself to land there. Up they went, near enough to the sail to kick it. With an agile turn of her wings, they stopped midair and landed. The lookout was curled up asleep. Tavra stood confidently, feet beside his still body, with Onica hanging on her shoulder.

“You there, how fare you?” Tavra bellowed using her most commanding paladin voice.

“Oh, it was, I, uh,” The half-awake lookout responded, slowly getting up. He didn’t look like a Sifa at all, he looked Vapra, with light hair and freckles.

“Enough, you’re dismissed for the night. We’re taking over, by order of the Captain.” Tavra was so formal it made Onica laugh. 

The boy didn’t question her words, he couldn’t believe his luck. He scurried down the rope ladder for a good night’s sleep. Standing high above the ship, Tavra spun Onica in her arms. They sat together in the basket barely big enough for two.

“He’s interesting, doesn’t look Sifa at all,” Tavra said.

“He looks new to the life, but he’s one of us. All you need is to hear the call of the sea,” she said pressing her nose to Tavra's hair.

“Maybe I’m a Sifa,” Tavra said she turned, sitting astride Onica on her lap. They kissed in the fading night. She held her wings out, still warm from flying. “So, you already know about me, with your gift, but I don’t have a gift. I want to know more about you.” She ran her fingers through rebellious curls, undoing the mess the wind had made of them.

“What do you want to know?” Onica asked, dazed and happy. The fingers in her hair were sending chills down her spine.

“If you could have one thing, what would it be?” She hoped maybe it was something a princess could give.

Onica had to think.

“I’d want my own ship. Something for long voyages, I want to see more of Thra. In my dreams, I’ve seen distant places I have to visit,” she said as careful hands parted her hair. Tavra liked her answer.

“Is that all?” Onica asked. She thought the question was amusing.

“Where are your people from, your family?” Tavra hoped she wouldn’t just say the sea.

Family had defined her place in the world. As much as she’d hate to admit it, she would be lost without them and their expectations. She wondered who Onica’s family was and who they wanted her to be.

“You really want to know?” the Sifa said, reluctant to answer.

“Yes” Tavra said, she wanted to see it in a dreamfast but was afraid to ask, and it wasn’t offered. That was a sign to her that there were things Onica wasn’t ready to fully share.

Onica sighed. “You’ve heard the rumor, that you can drop a lone Sifa on a deserted rock and return, in time, to find that they’d not only survived, but also made a home and started a family. Well, that was us. A family on a rock, surviving and not much else. The first five trine of my life were all grey skies and boiled kelp. My dreams were all I saw of the greater world, but I knew it was out there. We left on the first ship I’d ever seen, Maudra Elial’s ship. Like all Maudras, she watched over her clan and came to save us. I stayed with her a while, and I learned her family and mine had been old friends. The Maudra saw I had a gift and sent me to train with Elder Cadia.”

Tavra listened, her face still showing no emotion. She never imagined someone could grow up on a rock. 

“Cadia taught me the art of Far-Dreaming. Living with him, I saw things children shouldn’t see. But I had to see them to know that beginning and end are a circle. The tides rise and fall but the sea abides.” 

She sighed and leaned back, wondering what this privileged Vapra thought of her. “So princess, tonight, a seaweed eating, peasant castaway kissed your royal jewel, are you happy?” She said with a sarcastic smile, trying to mask the feelings of vulnerability.

Tavra leaned forward in her lap and kissed her.  
  
“I wonder what she’ll do tomorrow night,” she said with a smile, their noses touching.   
  
“I don’t have to wonder,” Onica said with a wink.  
  
“What about now? Do you know what we’re going to do now?” She said staring into blue eyes.

Then Tavra fell into her, kissing her neck. The woven reeds beneath them creaked as their bodies came together. She untied the Sifa's robe, exposing her breast to the sea air. Each freckle got at moment of affection from her lips, she picked some favorites to spoil with kisses. Knowing her story made her more alluring. All the places she’d been had led her here, for them to share the night together.   
  
“Tavra,” Onica’s voice was quiet and serious. “Don’t pity me,” she said, resting her hands in her pale braids.   
  
“Pity you?” Tavra said, pausing between words, planting gentle kisses on her skin. “I think … you,” her lips made Onica giggle and sigh, “are … amazing.” Tavra’s pale eyes looked into hers with sweet admiration. They reflected the truth of her words, then they disappeared into her robe. 

She followed the freckles down till cool night air was replaced by body heat, and the open sky was traded for shelter between her thighs. In the darkness, her lips ran over the slick surface of hidden skin. With a gentle touch, her tongue slipped through the wet heat, tasting waves of softness. Everything about this was new to her, but it came as naturally to her as anything she’d ever done. Her silent mouth made Onica cry out. Her voice was like music set to the rhythm of steady lapping. When the song faded, Tavra returned to the cool openness of the early morning. Together they snuggled, falling asleep as the first sun peaked over the horizon. 

The sun rose, but Tavra didn’t see it. She was in a deep sleep. She didn’t hear Onica leave, or the lookout arrive. The suns moved through the sky as she dreamed, exhausted from so many new experiences.

When Tavra woke up it was late afternoon. Her head was pounding, and her mouth was dry. She was still up in the lookout tower, laying with her face to its woven floor. The rays of the sun were blocked by a dark haired gelfling standing tall, watching the horizon. Not far from her face were his two weathered feet. Resting near them was Onica’s fire charm, still looped around her neck.

“Afternoon, paladin,” he said as his feet shuffled. He was old with deep creases in his sun-cured face. At one time he might have been a Spriton or a Stonewood, but he belonged to the sea now, and looked like he had for a long time. He laughed, showing a few lonely teeth.

“Good day,” Tavra said directly to his feet. She lay there trying to get her bearings. Reaching out, she placed her hand on the fire charm. That was all the movement she could muster. She held it there, waiting for her body to wake up.

“Paying for last night with this morning are ya?” he asked.

There was nothing to say back, he was right. She breathed deep and felt the sunlight as the lookout moved to the side. Then she heard something familiar.

_Thump, thump, scrape_ , in was coming from the deck, _Scrape, scrape, thump._ At first, she thought she'd imagined the sound, but it continued. It was something she’d heard every evening as a paladin, from the first day of training to the day before the storm. The forward steps and backwards slides of the sunset drill. They were sword fighting moves, practiced every evening, like a dance. She first learned it training in the combat hall, where the sound of feet moving in unison stamped out the familiar beat. Now it followed her here, to the middle of the Silver Sea.

Peering over the top of her perch, she looked down on the deck. In the late-afternoon light she saw a skinny deckhand, holding a harpoon like a sword and doing the drill. His form was poor, but he knew the moves. She stumbled out into the air to join him. She landed awkwardly nearby.

He stopped, embarrassed. His pale cheeks flashed with pink. It was the sleepy night watchmen, the one she’d sent to bed. 

“Who taught you that?” she asked with suspicion. She wondered if he was a paladin deserter.

“Good day. I learned the drill from my mother. She used to serve the All Maudra,” he said. He had good Vapran manners.

“Have you ever put those moves into practice?” she asked. He shook his head. She picked up a harpoon about the size of a sword and waved it slowly. Her pale eyes met his.

“But you're injured,” he said nervously.

“Don’t worry about me; besides, I’ll pay you. You do nothing for free, right?” Her grogginess faded as she stood up straight and ready.

He raised his weapon and swept one foot back into a fighting stance. Tavra’s heart quickened; it had been a while since she sparred with anyone. She let him make the first move. As he stepped forward, she stepped back. He took a broad swing and she stepped forward into a block, pushing him away. She let him come at her again, blocking low this time. Soon they had a good rhythm going. The clack of fishing tools broke through the quiet salt air.

Tae stepped above deck to see what was going on. Tavra didn’t notice her; her focus was on the match. What she did notice was a change in her opponent’s fighting. Distracted by the new audience, he got sloppy. He swung his weapon like an axe. The sharp tip of the harpoon sliced Tavra’s shoulder, drawing blood. She’d had enough; it was getting dangerous. In one swift move, she hopped backwards, kicking high, directly into his sternum. As he fell back, she swung her weapon at his, disarming him with the force of the blow. Tae heard the hollow thud of the kick and watched him fall to the ground.

He held his arms up. “I yield!” he shouted up to her. She sighed, turning to see Tae running toward her.

“Tavra, stop!” she shouted.

“What, did you think I was going to cut him? That would show bad form.” The last part she said pointedly at her opponent on the ground.

“I don’t know; you were fighting,” Tae said confused.

Tavra dropped her weapon and casually poked the wound on her shoulder. Looking at the injury, then at Tae, Tavra expected the girl to help her. She’d been so attentive the day before, but things were different now. They weren’t linked in any way, other than having shared the experience of being brought together by a false fate.

Tae winced at the blood. “You seem surprised. What did you expect, swinging those things around? It’s almost like you enjoy getting hurt.” She smiled. “You’ll want to go below and bandage that.” 

Tae walked with Tavra along the deck. Now that they were no longer destined for each other, they could be themselves. Tavra liked Tae and felt protective of her, almost as if she were one of her sisters.

“How did you sleep last night?” Tae asked, with a mischievous look.

“Oh fine, a little sore though,” Tavra answered.

Tae laughed at her answer. “I bet you are.” 

“Have you seen Onica?” Tavra asked. The question had the girl laughing harder.

“She’s speaking with Captain Staya. There may be a change in our plans. Something’s happened to the Maudra’s successor.” Tae’s voice got more serious as she spoke.

“Are we still going to the crowning ceremony?” Tavra asked. Their walk was interrupted by a loud call.

“CERA-NA!” The old lookouts throat rattled. He howled laughing and called the name again. The Sifan port was in view.

Tae’s face lit up, beaming with excitement. Soon they would be in the bay where the Sifa gathered. Cera-Na was like a floating city, with docks and ships where other places would have streets and homes. It was everchanging and would be at its best for the crowning ceremony.

“Did you hear that?! I don’t care what Onica and Staya say, I’m going ashore tonight. Say you’ll come with me; you have to!” Tae begged.

Before she could answer, Tae pulled her by the arm and led her below deck. Tavra followed her down to her quarters. It was finally here; Tae had heard stories of the last crowning ceremony and she couldn’t wait to see this one. It would be a celebration to remember, parents would tell their children about it, and it would be used to mark time. Tavra followed her down the corridor and through the door, caught up in her buoyant energy.

The room was like Tavra’s, only a bit smaller. It smelled like incense and sunlight filled the portholes. Tae rummaged through a leather pack, selecting a delicate gold chain for Tavra and a shining silk scarf for herself. She wrapped the scarf around her neck for a moment then she tossed it aside and went looking for something else. Taking a gold cord, Tae wound it through her copper colored curls, weaving it into a braid, a crystal comb was set in her hair beside it.

“You always wear your jewels in Cera-Na,” Tae said, digging deep into the pack. “And tonight is special. A once in a lifetime kind of night! I know you haven’t any jewelry, so you can wear some of mine.” She placed a shining clip in Tavra’s hair.

“Well if this is what’s done,” Tavra said, not wanting to stand out. She knew she could be recognized at this celebration. She wondered if Tae had some jewelry that would cover her face. “Do you know who the new Maudra is?”

Tae thought. “It’ already so far down the line. It was going to be the old Maudra’s youngest granddaughter. Now that she’s gone, I don’t know. But I’m sure there’s someone.”

“What makes it a once in a lifetime kind of night? Is it a feast?” Tavra asked, examining the gold chain.

“Tonight, everyone will be here, all of us in one place. That means friends will reunite, families long split apart by the winds will be together again. Enemies will be there, too, old enemies with grudges that never faded. You’ll have to watch the crowd for fighting. There’ll be ships that set sail long ago, when they crowned the last Maudra. They’ve been at sea ever since and gone to places no one’s ever been. They’ll be in port tonight, with songs and treasures. Sailors born at sea who have never set foot on dry land will be here. We have to welcome them. There’ll be every kind of celebrating!” Tae said longingly. “That’s why it’s a once in a lifetime night. I’m happy you’re here with us, and to think, we almost died!” Tae took her hand. “We’ll dance till all three suns are up. I’m going to dance with everyone in this city, Tavra. Say you’ll dance with me.” her face sweetening the request with an effortless smile.

“Maybe I’ll dance,” Tavra said, “if you show me the steps.”


	4. Another Night Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra goes to Cera-Na and celebrates with the Sifa. Onica meets with Elder Cadia.

“I packed these things when we set out for the storm. I wanted to wear something pretty for my paladin. It’s a good thing I did, otherwise I’d have nothing for tonight.” Tae said thoughtfully, fastening another gold necklace. 

Her movements were quick and smooth with the energy of anticipation. Humming, she looped a silver chain around Tavra’s neck and looked her over. She wanted them both to look their best. 

Another night awake sounded like a chore, Tavra thought, as Tae continued to decorate her. But she couldn't let this girl dance with an entire city unaccompanied. If the night was what she described, there would be danger along with the celebrating.

Tae turned to her pack and pulled off her shirt. Her wings were turquoise and iridescent. The sudden sight of her bare back startled Tavra. She slid into a silk top.

“How does it look? I wish I had something nicer.” She asked, tilting her head. It was dark with an open back and was embroidered with gold spiraling waves. 

“You look beautiful, but won’t you be cold?” Tavra said.

“Don’t worry about that,” Tae replied, “I have something for you. You can’t wear that, with all the blood and holes.” She made a sour face looking at the Silverling's shirt, then reached for the laces at the neck.

Tavra took her hands, stopping her, as she had the night before. There were boundaries this Sifa either didn’t understand or totally ignored.

“Come on, you’re not wearing some cast-off thing tonight. Don’t be so stiff, you don’t need to hide." She said pulling loose the laces. "Besides we should do something about that cut.” She removed the shirt as Tavra stood still. 

“Look at that,” the Sifa said, eyes studying her exposed skin. They were gazing at something below her neck, “a fire charm, is that a gift? It looks like someone’s stolen you away from me.” She smiled. Then she looked to her shoulder at the gash.

She took a cloth from her pack and a flask from her pocket. Pulling loose the cork, she poured it over Tavra's shoulder. A strong smelling brew splashed on the wound, the alcohol burning as it mixed with her blood.

“Eel feathers!" Tavra’s muscles tightened in pain “Tae, I hope you know what you’re doing.” She looked down to watch as she dabbed the wound with the cloth, wondering when she started trusting her so much. 

“You’ll be fine, but you need to take better care of yourself.” Tae said, wrapping a bandage around her shoulder.

She pulled the bandage tight.

“Here, I think this will fit you,” she took a bright red shirt from her pack.

“Do you have anything else?” Tavra said. She’d never be able to disappear into the crowd in a something like that. But she threw it on for the sake of having something covering her. 

“Oh its perfect, come on, let’s go!” Tae said taking her arm and leading her up to the deck. 

There they joined the others, as the ship moved slowly toward the crowded port. Up ahead the city glowed on the horizon, like a shining jewel on a long dark chain. It was a cluster of lights, each marking a ship at rest. The crew watched, ready for their vessel to join the others. Cera-Na was waiting for them.

The purple sunset reflected on all their treasures as they talked and sang. They were ready to celebrate. Lanterns and pipes were lit as jokes were shared in the smoke. Everyone was dressed in their gold and gems, even the weathered old lookout wore a thick chain and heavy earings.

Tae fit right in, laughing and cursing with the others. She handed Tavra her flask and she took a sip. It burned almost as much on her throat as it had on her cut. It was worse than anything she’d ever drank, but the company made up for it. She saw the freckled deck hand standing nearby. He was the only one not sparking, wearing one lonely silver chain. Then she noticed Onica was nowhere in the crowd, neither was Captain Staya.

She wondered if Onica would be excited about tonight, maybe she’d like to dance. She might dress up, like Tae, in something silk. They could celebrate together. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she’d rather just spend a quiet night together. She wanted to be in the dark ship listening to her voice and resting with her in her arms. With each pass of the flask she became more sure of this and decided to go and look for her.

She stepped away from the group and went below deck. In the darkness she could hear the muffled shouting and laughing up above. As she walked deeper into the ship, the sounds of crew became quieter and she heard whispering voices.

She knelt by the wall to Captain Staya’s private quarters and pressed her ear to it. This was familiar to her, as a child she’d done this many times. Whether in the palace or on a ship, important conversations always happened in secret. Behind the door is where the real talk happened. She listened closely to the voices vibrating through the wall. It sounded like she'd found Onica and the Captain.

“Aughra’s eye! I’m never going to get used to saying Maudra Ethri,” the Captain’s low voice rumbled. He sounded concerned.

“Poor Ethri, I forgot she was related to the old Maudra. She’s not ready for this.” Onica replied, her voice was serious.

Tavra wondered if she was more worried for the new Maudra or the clan she would be leading.

“I can't imagine it,” the Captain said, “how did you not see this?” he was annoyed at Onica’s unreliable gift.

“It’s not that simple, something strange is going on,” she said, then she sighed, “I need to speak to Elder Cadia,” she had been dreading seeing him, but now it was unavoidable.

As Tavra listened, she watched a long-legged spider crawl along the wall by her face.

“I don’t trust him, and while we’re talking, I don’t trust your new Vapran friend either. I know you’re hiding something about her.” the Captain said pointedly.

Tavra paid close attention to his voice, now that she was the topic of conversation.

“She’s harmless I promise.” Onica said dismissively.

“And how do you know?" He laughed. "She’s not here for Tae, that much is certain to anyone on this ship with ears.” 

They were talking about her and about last night. She blushed.

There was a pause.

“I’m not certain, give it time. I had such a clear vision, remember affections come and go, they’re almost never permanent,” Onica replied.

Kneeling by the wall like a child, Tavra suddenly felt very small.

“Ha, maybe for you, but the Vapra are different. They live in one place and sleep in one bed, and that’s where they stay till they die. Kiss a Vapra and they’ll never leave.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I can handle her. I’m going to find the Elder and talk to him, I have some things I need to explain. Go ashore, we need to be there to support Ethri.” Though she wasn’t the captain, it was clear Onica was the one making the decisions. She spoke confidently which only made Tavra feel more insignificant.

“Maudra Ethri...” The Captain said faintly. “You know the rumor is the old Maudra was targeted over trade with the outer islands.”

“I’ve heard the rumor, I don’t think it’s true. It has to be something more, who’d be cold enough to go after an entire family over trade?” The conversation was getting more serious, but Tavra was hardly listening. She watched the spider disappear into a crack in the floor and she wanted to disappear along with it.

There was shouting up on deck. It grew louder, then came together in a single cheer. The ship jerked to a sudden stop. Tavra braced herself against the wall. They had arrived in the port.

She tried not to think of what Onica said, as she felt her way through the dim corridor. It didn’t help. It wasn’t her mind that was shaken but her heart. She was also angry. Typical Vapra, thinking a kiss was more than a kiss, or a night was more than a night. If affections weren’t permanent, she only had to wait, and what better time to forget than a night like this.

“Tavra!?” Tae shouted down to her. “There you are! Come on, we’re here!” she beamed with excitement.

Up on the deck with Tae, she vowed not to let the pain in her heart follow her. It would stay in the darkness of the ship, where she had last heard Onica’s voice. She’d leave it behind and try to enjoy the night.

The crew were shouting to the neighboring vessel and throwing lines to tether the two ships together. The bay was so crowded, they couldn’t get any closer to shore. All the ships were linked, with the docks in the distance through a crowd of ropes, banners, and masts. The only way to get to there was to make a path from one ship to another. It was like a maze, but somehow Tae seemed to know where to go. She took Tavra by the hand, leading her to the edge of the ship where they stood side by side.

There was a gap between their ship and the next, and Tavra was sizing it up, when she heard someone yelling and out of breath.

“Tavra, wait!”

They both turned, to see the freckled deckhand rushing to join them.

“Are you coming? Did the Captain say it’s ok?” Tae asked inquisitively.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got to come with you. You can’t go alone.” he gasped, hopping up beside her and looking over the edge into the next ship.

Tae looked at him, “Ok, come on then.” She was excited to have someone else to celebrate with. Tavra didn’t trust him, there was something odd about the way he said her name.

They leapt over the side of their ship onto the next. It seemed wrong to travel through another’s space, but it didn’t bother Tae. On the next ship was a small group singing and laughing. They were young and were making their way to the dock too. Tae quickly became friends with them. Together they all made their way to the next ship, where there was a family getting ready to celebrate. One of the children was playing a rapid beat on a hand drum. Two other children were dancing, and Tae joined them. Tavra looked at the deckhand and could see he felt as out of place as she did.

Each ship they boarded on their way to the docks was more crowded than the last. They didn’t go far before the noise became a storm of sound mixed up and mangled. Stomping feet on wood planks, laughter and shouting, baby cries and coughing. Somewhere in the distance a lute played, and low conversations about the new maudra could be heard. The smell was not one thing either, but many things made one. It was a mix of sea air, sweat, and herb. 

“Tae! You filthy net wrecker!” Someone yelled from across the ship. Tavra looked to see a tall gelfling beside another with a dagger in her belt.

He had blue grey skin and wore a silver crown with sea glass and heavy shining false wings. His friend, with the dagger, had auburn locks and clay green skin. She was clearly part Drenchen and wore ruby studded piercings through her gills. They looked dangerous and were both moving toward Tae. Tavra stepped forward to meet them, with her hands in tight fists. But before she could get between them, Tae rushed past her.

“Banda!” Tae shouted to the tall one, leaping into his arms.

“It is you! Now my night is truly blessed.” He spun her around and lowered her to her feet. “We’re going to the fires on shore, come with us! And bring your foreign friends!” he said looking at Tae’s companions.

“I’m Banda, Tae and I are practically family, we spent many years at sea together.” The tall gelfling introduced himself to Tavra and the deckhand. “What do you think, do I look regal?” He asked smiling at them.

She unclenched her fists and looked him over, “You do, are you supposed to be a Vapra?” she asked, thinking as she spoke.

“No, I’m supposed to be _the_ Vapra, can’t you see it?” He shook his wings and bowed his crowned head, royal and demure, before cracking a wide smile with his tongue between his teeth.

The moment she realized who he was supposed to be she started laughing. It was the kind of laughter that flowed from deep inside, sweeping up sorrow and spilling it away. He was the All Maudra.

“We almost died!” Tae shouted over the noise of the crowd, with her arm around the girl with the ruby piercings. 

“Don’t you know you’re not allowed to die!” she replied.

“Tavra won’t let us, she’s our hero.” Tae wrapped her other arm around Tavra.

“Tavra? Like the princess? Is that a common name?” All Maudra Banda asked, excited at the thought of meeting someone with a princess’ name.

“It’s very common,” Tavra said, lowering her head.

As they walked, Tavra stayed a step behind the group. Tae lead the way, she turned to walk backwards to talk to them as they moved through the crowd. She waved and smiled and rushed ahead to say hello to old crew mates, friends, and any familiar face. To Tavra, it seemed like half of them offered her a drink or a sniff of some potion, and she never seemed to say no. Banda followed close behind, wings clanging with each step. Together the five passed over the edge of the last ship.

Finally, they reached the dock. Flaming garlands hung between wooden posts on either side. They flickered like fireworks, never extinguishing. Moored between them were massive merchant ships, covered in barnacles and kelp. They had their cargo holds open with planks connecting them to the dock. Each open ship was like a store, selling goods from all over Thra.

Purses and pouches were out, gems were exchanged. The Sifa did nothing for free, and here everything was for sale. Songs, fortunes, piercings, massages, food, and potion. Everything you need to celebrate, for a price. But Tavra could hardly stop and look. She was busy following Tae, watching as she took another sip from a bottle offered by a friendly stranger.

“Hey, come on let’s keep walking, no more potions,” Tavra shouted, rushing to walk beside her. She was worried Tae would drink the wrong thing and end up passing out.

They walked along the busy dock past blazing cooking fires. Sweet and savory scents filled the air. Some cooking food so spicy the smell burned Tavra’s eyes. 

There was shouting, as merchants and customers bartered. The trade was happy, with goods being nearly given away. The spirit of the night made everyone family and Tavra found herself being handed a skewer with a charred blue fruit. Another friendly merchant, an old woman with a scar across her cheek, gave her a little red bottle of potion.

Tae’s head bobbed above the crowd as she leapt onto and Banda’s back between his wings. He spun and swayed, with her turquois wings between his silver ones, dancing to the music of a podling band playing nearby.

The freckled deckhand followed. He wasn’t dancing. He kept turning, his eyes fixed on each member of the crowd for a moment. He was looking for someone, or maybe worried about being found. 

The girl with the dagger ducked into a stall returned with a basket filled with peach-berries. She gathered the group, and they found a place to sit high on some rope netting slung over the back of a ship. Each had their own perch in its knotted web. From here they could see the massive fires burning on the shore. 

Tavra sighed glad to be sitting somewhere out of the way. She ate some of her charred fruit skewer and listened to them talk. Sticky blue nectar filled her mouth, it was sweet and toasty.

“It’s called the living crown because it keeps her alive. As long as she wears it, she’s immortal. And she has nine daughters, each more beautiful than the last. The younger ones are so pretty it’s dangerous, so she hides them.” Tavra overhead Banda say, as he bit into a peachberry.

“How can you be so pretty it’s dangerous?” Tae asked, her words came slowly through her confusion. Her cheeks were pink from potion and dancing.

“Where did you hear this?” Tavra interrupted, wiping nectar from her chin.

“I’m an expert on the royal family, I know all the secret gossip.” He said with pride.

“Well, I’ve got some secret gossip,” Tavra said, staring off at the beach. “the second daughter, one of the not pretty ones, is missing,” she smiled to herself, “and I heard she might be dead.”

“That can’t be true.” He said. 

“Look! It’s Onica!” Tae shouted, pointing and leaning. The net shook as her weight shifted.

Tae’s pointing finger marked where the dock met the shore. There a lone figure made a slow graceful path away from them and toward the beach. It was Onica, and as she walked the crowd parted. She and the Elder must be important, Tavra thought.

“I haven’t seen her in so long. Remember when she would read the bones for us?” the girl with the dagger asked.

“She should join us, go get her Tae.” Banda said, elbowing Tae.

“No, I’ll go,” Tavra said, as she crawled down the net. “Remember, I have to return her fire charm. I’ll be back,” she looked up at Tae as she spoke.

She walked down the dock, alone in the crowd. 

Onica moved effortlessly through the crowd. As she passed, some smiled and others bowed their heads. The Sifa revered Far-Dreamers, and she was well known as Elder Cadia’s talented apprentice.

The sound of pounding drums grew as Onica passed from the dock to the sand. On the beach, the crowd thinned and fractured into groups, each around a fire. Some were sharing stories while others were dancing and playing music. 

At the far side of the shore, protected from the changing tides, was the Elder’s tent. It sat on a carved flat stone rising above the sand on one side and disappearing against the hillside on the other. While the tent came and went, the ancient stone platform was older than Cera-Na. She walked along steppingstones that rose, one after the other, till she reached the top of the platform. Here it was quiet in contrast to the liveliness of the rest of the shore. She took a deep breath as she opened the front of the tent like a curtain. The wind sent waves rustling over its indigo walls.

“Oh good, you’re just in time,” Elder Cadia said the moment she entered.

He was sitting with his feet up, waiting for her. This was something he said often, it was his little joke. To be late or early meant arriving at a time other than the expected time. To him, everyone was always on time.

“I suppose I am,” Onica replied, with a nod and a practiced laugh.

“The kettle is nearly boiling, please fetch my tea. And don’t spill it, as I know you may.” He requested, speaking to her like she’d never left.

Onica went to the hearth, bracing herself for hot water. If he said she would spill it then it would happen. She held the kettle tight and poured with patience and calm, then lowered it and took the cup.

“Onica!” he shouted, scaring her enough that she flinched and scalded her hand. She bit her lip and continued walking.

“Are you going to tell me where my boat is, the one with the red sail?” he asked as she placed the cup on the table beside him.

She sighed, “As you may know, it was destroyed in a storm.”

He didn’t need to ask questions; he was doing this for his own amusement. 

“And my cup-bearer, did she go down with it?” he asked indifferently.

“Tae is fine, she is at the celebration.” Onica replied, standing dutifully beside him.

“She should be the one fetching my tea not you, but I suppose it’s easy to confuse the two of you.” He said, watching Onica closely for her reaction.

She stood still and didn’t reply.

“Well until she’s back you’ll need to take her place. Put some more water on to boil, we are having a guest.” He said, waving her away. She left to fill the kettle.

Stepping out of the tent, she passed through the back garden. There were patches of herbs growing and three sundials waiting for the dawn. At the far end, where the stone platform met the hillside, there was a spring that flowed with snowmelt from the Claw Mountains.

Onica knelt beside the spring. Before filling the kettle, she let the cold water run over her hands. She closed her eyes and felt the icy trickles on her skin. The water slipped through her fingers and caressed her palm.

In the quiet moment, her thoughts drifted to the paladin. She remembered her warm arms holding her close in the cold of the storm. They’d held her tight with a faithful strength that pulled her away from an icy end.

Her mind continued to drift, now remembering the last time she’d seen her. Curled up together, high on the mast, she slept peacefully as the second sun rose. She kissed the Silverling’s pale cheek and made a silent wish that she’d never leave. Beginning and end were no longer a circle when she looked at her. She wanted to break the circle, to stay together forever in that moment. The longing was so strong, Onica could almost feel her there with her.

A sudden sound on the hillside startled her, something was moving in the brush. She pulled her hand back and opened her eyes. She was shocked, there having just landed on the hillside was her Silverling.

“Tavra?” She said, questioning the beautiful sight before her, not fully believing she was real.


	5. A Truly Gifted Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onica's time is not her own. To see her Tavra has to make a bargain with her teacher.

Tavra left behind the flaming garlands and beach fires, as she followed Onica into the night. The way ahead was lit by the bright Pearl moon and her two sisters, half in shadow. The smells and the sounds of the crowd were now only a memory. Here on the hillside, the air was fresh and quiet. The solitude was lovely but what she sought was lovelier.

 _Affections come and go._ The words snuck into her mind as she made her way through the slanted brush with steady steps. They cut like a harpoon, sharp with honesty. If this was true, then she wanted to make the most of whatever time they had. Onica’s affections might soon fade, if they hadn’t already.

Tavra stumbled over rocks and through snagging bushes. Not far below she saw a figure kneeling beside a spring, curls catching the wind. She wore a blue gown with gold patches and a blue bandana wrapped around her head like a crown.

“Tavra?” She said looking up with surprise.

Tavra looked back at her as she leaped down the hillside, rushing to meet her. The space between them quickly disappearing. 

Onica stood to face her. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Tae?” she asked.

“The celebration isn’t for me. It’s been a strange few days, and I just want some peace. I’d be just as happy finding someplace quiet to sit and watch the stars,” Tavra said as she moved closer, now in arms reach. “Unless you want to celebrate.”

For a moment, Tavra looked unlike herself. She was wide eyed and happy, like a baby fizzgig who’d just chosen an owner. Then it passed. Her brow lowered, and her eyes gained back their usual steady calm. “Were you ever going to come back for me?” she asked, remembering waking up alone.

Onica replied with fondness, “If I had my choice, I’d never have left.”

Stepping closer to Tavra, she made the space between them vanish. She leaned forward and their lips met as their hands clasped tightly together, both trying to stop the moment from passing.

Then Onica brought her hands on Tavra’s cheeks and looked in her eyes. “You have to go.”

Her voice was low and sweet, its sound contradicting her words. Tavra’s face broke free of her hands and plunged to her neck. She giggled in surprise as the Silverling pulled her tight.  
"I'm serious!" she said, fighting a smile. “I’ll try to get away and find you.”

“Onica!” They heard the Elder shout. Tavra raised her head, startled.

“Is that your teacher?” she asked the Sifa in her arms. Then she looked at the kettle on the ground and wondered what sort of lesson this was. She stepped back and picked it up. “When he gets this, will he leave you alone?” she said, then turned briskly carrying it to the spring.

“It’s not that simple,” Onica followed.

Arm outstretched, Tavra trapped the spring water, plunking in the kettle. “I want to meet him,” she said as it filled.

Onica grabbed the full kettle from her, its weight making her tilt. “Please, no,” she insisted. She knew it wouldn’t be safe, though she couldn’t sense exactly why.

“Hello?! Where is the water?!” her teacher shouted louder this time, he was getting angry. Onica began to walk towards the tent.

“He shouldn’t speak to you like that,” Tavra said, following the dutiful apprentice. “I have to meet him. You don’t need to worry. I'm harmless, right?" she repeated the words she heard through the door. 

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried for you. He'll know who you are and," she stopped walking to face Tavra. "Elder Cadia is not malicious, but when he wants something, he can be single-minded," Onica warned.

"Well, I have nothing for him," Tavra continued following Onica, despite her warning.

"He always wants something," Onica replied, knowing too well the nature of her master.

But the Silverling was stubborn as well as brave. Unable to stop her, Onica tried to reach out with her feelings. All she sensed was a burning.

Following the apprentice like a shadow, Tavra passed through the tall grass and along the path.

The Elder parted the indigo fabric of the tent as they approached, casting warm lantern light into the night. He had grown bored of yelling. He wore layered blue robes with gold patches and his auburn and grey hair spilled out of a loose blue cap, with a few scattered braids clinging to shells and beads. He had a long beard that wagged when he talked. 

“Elder Cadia, this is Tavra of Har’ar,” Onica said, stepping aside so Tavra could greet him. There was no stopping her now.

“Ah yes, hello, Katavra, come join us. Our evening would not be complete without you,” he said with his arms extended, welcoming her. 

Tavra dipped her head in recognition. “Good evening, Elder.”

She followed the Elder and Onica through beaded curtains and layers of fabric. As they walked, Onica turned to look at Tavra. She pulled her lips tight and shook her head, annoyed that Tavra didn’t listen to her warnings. The Elder led them to a room with two chairs and a round wooden table. He sat and gestured to Tavra to take the other chair.

“Will you have some tea?" he offered. 

“Thank you, but spring water is fine; in fact, I prefer it,” she replied. As she sat, she looked up at Onica. So, this was part of her education, serving drinks to the Elder's guests.

He hummed to himself as he scratched his beard, then he casually sniffed his fingers. He settled back in his chair, relaxing and looking Tavra over.

Onica brought the water and tended the lanterns. The Elder watched her carefully. He didn’t need a gift to see that the young Vapra had caught his apprentice’s eye. She lingered too close to the princess when she poured her water. Her face had more color than usual. He’d never seen Onica so taken. She looked foolish, making her feelings so clear. This he had to exploit this for his amusement. When she took her place standing by his side, he spoke.

“The wind,” he said mysteriously, looking at Tavra with a sudden intensity, “it feeds the fire and brings the storm. Our ships sail forth at its mercy. It is the Far-Dreamer who knows it’s secrets and,” Tavra saw wrinkles form around his eyes, hinting at a smile, “a truly gifted master can break it. And I, I break wind quite often. And freely, as Onica can attest. Perhaps a little too freely?” He looked to his apprentice, teasingly. Onica's cheeks flashed pink, and she briefly closed her eyes.

He chuckled, satisfied with himself for embarrassing her in front of their guest. “Please forgive the joke, princess.”

“You are very clever, Elder,” Tavra said politely.

“Yes, I am. But fear not, I will not show my mastery over the wind tonight. Now, what brings you to our shore?”

"Tavra is looking for me to accompany her to the celebration. She needs a guide as she is not familiar with our customs," Onica interrupted as Cadia listened with interest. 

"Indeed,” he said, considering Tavra’s situation. “Well, princess, while my company is as free as the air we breathe, my apprentice’s time is not her own. Her training is not free, nor is the boat she has so carelessly lost. So, she must work off her debt.”

Tavra looked up at Onica standing by his side. He talked about her like she wasn’t there. 

"Onica, bring some wine, perhaps there is something we can do for our princess," The Elder ordered.

She left without a word, brushing Tavra's shoulder as she passed.

Cadia played with his beard and thought.

"You know we do nothing for free. Her time has value, perhaps an exchange can be made," he suggested, as if the idea had just come to him. 

Negotiating for Onica seemed sordid, but Tavra couldn't be too proud, given that their time together was precious. 

"Certainly, though I have nothing to trade."

He leaned forward, knowing he had her interest. "You, Katavra, have more than you know," the Elder said. "You possess something more valuable than jewels and many times rarer." Onica placed a goblet in front of Tavra and another before the Elder. “Please drink.”

"No, I’ve already had more than enough tonight. Please tell me what you need. I'm sure we can help each other.”

"As you wish." He folded his hands. His guest’s affections were showing. He knew they could be leveraged, and she would be easily led.

"I deal in information. Usually it is me who has the knowledge that others seek, but you have information that I need. It is a rare thing and you should feel privileged.” He spoke kindly.

“I have heard many times that I am privileged but I rarely feel that way,” Tavra said thoughtfully, “but I am happy to share what I know, to help those I care for.” She turned slightly to Onica with the last words.

“Good, we will work well together.” He sipped his wine and sighed, enjoying how this was all coming together.

“A time of great change is coming; it will be a time of separation and loss. I have seen a vision of a great fire that will consume all seven clans,” he said ominously. “In my vision, a ring of green flames surrounds the barren brown earth and a great black castle. The fire, I have foreseen, begins at your mother’s palace. It may have already begun.”

Fire and brimstone, Tavra thought, why were soothsayers always so obsessed with end times? “Is that so,” she said, feigning interest.

He went on, “The spark that lights this flame is a jewel gifted to your mother.” His eyes were wide as he spoke.

“Tell me about the jewel and I will be sure to drop it in some water.” She couldn’t help herself.

“You mock me, princess,” he said calmly.

“Do I? If I can stop the fire that ends the world with a little water, I should be glad to do it.” She wished he would get to the point.

“A flame in a vision is rarely a true flame. But I must know how to interpret it, and as I have never been to the palace, I cannot see clearly what my vision is trying to say. I am capable of many things, but I am unable to view within its icy walls, not even in my dreams,” he said wistfully. “Might you, my dear, offer me a window into your life there?”

“Are you asking me to take you to Har’ar?” Tavra questioned.

“No, show me here.” He offered her his hand in dreamfast. “In exchange for Onica's guidance this evening, I ask you open your mind to me, Katavra. I want you to let me visit your memories, only this once, but for as long I choose. And do not hold anything back from me. I must be allowed freedom to seek what I am after. Should you not follow our terms the deal is off.” He tapped the table as he spelled out the terms.

Tavra squinted her eyes. She felt disgusted. “You ask too much," she said slowly, weighing the offer. "It wouldn’t be just a glimpse of the palace. It would be things that few others see as well as things private to me.” As she spoke, she considered what might happen. Then she had an idea.

"No need to be modest, I have no interest in you. I know dreamstitchers that can weave fantasies wilder than anything I might find in your chaste Vapran memories," he said, knowing that she wanted to trade.

“Either way, I want more than an evening with your apprentice. I know my value; I want to pay off her debt entirely.” Tavra held her head high as she spoke.

“Onica's debt is one that only she can pay. But, we could discuss your beloved, she, too, is in my service,” he said, looking down at the gold chains around Tavra’s neck, Tae's lovely lassywing metals.

“Tae?”

“In exchange for a night off for Onica along with all Tae’s debt, you will open your mind to me.” He said.

She looked at Onica, but her head was still bowed. She would’ve liked to hear what she thought of his offer. It put knots in her stomach to barter for her friends’ lives, especially with Onica listening.

“All right. I put my trust in you Elder Cadia. Please don’t give me reason to regret it.” Tavra nodded. She had a plan, a way to hold to their bargain while protecting herself. 

As Cadia finished his wine, Tavra pulled the silver chain and fire charm from her neck. Under the table and out of view, she looped the chain around her wrist. She wrapped it so the charm dangled by her fingertips. Cadia wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and Onica took his empty cup. 

“You don’t want to be sober when you go pawing through my memories?” the princess asked dryly.

Cadia laughed at her directness.

“Where are your manners? I find I work better with a little numbness.” 

"There’s no need for formalities anymore, Cadia," she said breathing deeply, hoping her plan would work. She did not intend to let this old fool use her as he wished. 

He smiled. Of course, he wasn't doing this for pleasure, but he did still take pleasure in it, having the princess submit to him. He reached across the table, his hand outstretched, waiting to take hers. 

“Now then, let’s see behind the palace walls.” He practically sang, he was so pleased with himself.

Her left hand settled so her palm met his. As their skin came together, she felt it tingle with the connection. Her right hand hung slack by her side, with the silver chain tethered tight on her wrist.

 _Cha-chick_ , Onica heard the fire charm open. Below the table she saw its yellow flame dancing at the end of the chain, brushing Tavra’s finger. 

This truly was a trick. She was using it to time him. Soon the callous would warm and blisters would rise. Then the pain would come and force him to leave the dreamfast to escape it. Tavra was counting on being able to handle more pain than he could. She would not end the dreamfast, he would. She would keep her end of the bargain and get what she came for. 

The beautiful Vapra looked like she was sleeping, but she was not dreaming peacefully. Her mouth was tense, like she was having a nightmare. 

The room faded from view as Tavra remembered her life at the palace. The white archways of the courtyard appeared, and she stood in a clean paladin’s uniform. Before she could remember anything else, the Elder cast this memory aside in a sudden jolt. She hadn’t realized he could control a dreamfast like this. She braced herself, knowing Cadia would be rough with her mind. 

Passing from one event to another, they moved the same way she had through the ships in the crowded bay. But these were not ships, but pieces of her life. And he did not linger, as Tae had, he pulled her along feverishly. The moment he saw the surroundings as useless, he would thrust them away, or burst them into a spray of pieces, and move on. 

It left Tavra feeling dizzy, emotional, and confused. Bad memories blindsided her like rogue waves, leaving raw pain in her heart that lingered. He pulled one memory so forcefully from her that it came, briefly, upside down. Cadia dashed it away like it was nothing. 

He had no interest in seeing arguments with Seladon, lessons, or dress fittings. He didn’t care about the day she got her wings, or the day she learned she would always be less than her older sister. He wanted to see the halls of the palace and, oddly, the floor. Any memory where she was on the floor he clung to.

He was obsessed with the throne room. When he saw something he liked, he split it into nauseating slow-moving pieces. One memory became a hundred little connect ones, and each piece was examined. This made it difficult for her to tell how much time had passed. 

He stopped on one of her earliest memories. She was no more than four years old, running through the halls of the palace. He watched the lights overhead as she moved. She turned quickly through a door and into a room with a cradle. The ceiling was covered in unamoth chrysalises glowing blue and gold, gifts to welcome the new baby. She hopped up and leaned her little belly against cradle to look on her little sister Brea. Now he focused on the lights reflecting in her bright little eyes, green with brown, rare for the Vapra. The memory was a happy one, which made Cadia's interest more repulsive. She didn't want him here. But she let him continue; they had a deal. 

The lights twinkled on her glossy iris of brown and green. The brightest one began to burn. It stung, saturating the memory with hot pain before it burst into flame. 

Cadia was in a panic and his connection to Tavra changed, so for a moment she saw inside his mind. She saw in his vision a black castle standing tall over a world of nothingness. The barren soil burned with green flames, and in it she saw the colors of her sister’s eyes. She heard distant screaming. It was a baby’s screaming. No, it was Cadia. She felt their connection break into pieces, then disappear. She was free.

Awake now, Tavra waved her right arm. Up swung the fire charm, clicking shut and killing the flame with the motion. The place where Cadia had sat was empty. He had fallen to the floor. With his arms pulled to his chest, he rolled around frantically trying to put out a fire that wasn’t there. He was still shrieking.

“Fuck,” Tavra said, bringing her hands to her head. Her burned finger was throbbing, and her cold sweat dribbled onto the table. The world spun and stood still at the same time. “Cadia, you sick gobble choker, this was supposed to be about the palace, not my sister!” she said through gritted teeth, wanting to hit him.

Cadia’s thrashing stopped when he heard her voice. He raised himself from the floor on unsteady arms.

“Your sister,” he gasped, “is the vision; she is the fire,” The Elder brushed clumps dust from his wrinkled robes.

“What is that even supposed to mean? Stop playing games with me,” Tavra groaned. She struggled to think straight. Her mind was sore from misuse.

“Games? You were the one trying to cheat me, princess, but a deal is a deal. Onica go, and tell Tae her debt is paid. I’ll have to find someone else to burn my food and steal my wine.” He closed his eyes tightly.

“If you ever go near my sister, either of my sisters,” Tavra growled, rising to her feet and stumbling.

The ground still felt like it was rocking. So many shifting memories had left Tavra with no equilibrium, and she nearly fell. Onica caught her and held her tight. She was ready with a heavy cloak and wrapped it over Tavra’s shoulders. Onica pulled the hood so it covered her face, knowing the darkness would help her recover.

Together they moved through the garden and up the hillside. Tavra clung tight as the ground beneath her feet changed from level stone to grassy slope then level grass. Onica had taken her to an outcrop on the hillside to get her bearings. It faced the open ocean, a wide expanse of water and sky. She laid the poor princess in the grass, and she sat beside her, holding her tight.

“You’re so stupid,” Onica whispered sweetly, slowly pulling back Tavra’s hood. She held her burned hand, looking it over, then kissing it. She leaned low, so their noses nearly touched.

Tavra looked at Onica and the ground slowly stopped moving. Through the chaos of the night she was finally where she wanted to be.


	6. Sending a Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onica helps Tavra recover after her time with the Elder. Then they set off together to find Tae, who has gone missing.

“This may seem strange, but can you tell me your name?” Onica asked, leaning in the grass. She looked deep into the Silverlings eyes. Watching carefully, she waited for the answer.

It was a ridiculous question, but a reply didn’t come right away. All she got was a blank look.

“I know who I am,” her companion said, “I’m … I’m Tavra,” she sighed.

“Good,” the Sifa said, freckled cheek rising with a smile. Her hand gently brushed back Tavra’s hair. “Do you know where you are?”

Tavra looked at Onica's face in the moonlight. Wherever they were, she wanted to stay there. 

“I’m with you,” she said, not needing time to think.

“That’s true, but where are we?” Onica’s voice was kind. She worried about this sweet brave fool.

They were together somewhere between the mountains and the sea, separated from the rest of the world. Here, they were free from clans and fate and the will of anyone but themselves. She didn’t know what to call this place. She felt so free, perhaps it was the place on the other side of death. Her earthly body left behind so her spirit could wander and remain by Onica's side. But, as she could feel her own beating heart, she knew her body was here too.

Then, as she looked at the three sister moons in the sky, Tavra remembered why she couldn’t rest.

“My little sister, he’s going to hurt her,” she said. She had no clue where she was, but she knew she had to get back to her family.

“You need to stay calm, he won’t hurt her,” Onica took her hand and held it tight.

“I can’t, I have to go back now,” she said with worry in her voice, “something bad is going to happen, and I’m not with her to keep her safe.”

“I know his vision, with the green flame. We’ve spent many evenings discussing it’s meaning, and he never mentioned a princess.” Onica spoke calmly, hoping Tavra would see there was nothing to worry about.

“He wanted to see her eyes and the lights shining in them. Something about the lights and her eyes.” She rambled.

“Maybe she will see something, whatever scared you is probably just symbolic, visions need to be interpreted,” Onica said thinking. She sensed her explanation didn’t help. Then she made a point of looking long at Tavra with the next words she spoke, “he won’t hurt her, I won’t let him, I promise. If he ever even gets near her, he’ll regret it. He’ll be master of nothing when I’m done with him.”

She got Tavra to smile. Suddenly Onica felt as if her heart contained more than her chest could hold.

She knew exactly what it felt like to stand by while someone you care for is in harm’s way.

“Why did you do it? You know how badly your deal with the Elder could have gone?” She wondered if Tavra would have done anything differently if she had known.

“I did it because,” she groaned and closed her eyes, “I may say this wrong.”

“Don’t strain yourself, it’s alright” Onica said with compassion. She watched Tavra’s every move, noticing the smallest things, like the soft curve of her cheek and the hints of lavender in her hair.

“No, listen,” Tavra continued, “Onica, I know that, um, affections,” she stopped, thought, and started again, “you and I are different, we see the world differently, and love, uh,” Tavra lost the thought and stared up at the sky waiting for it to come back.

“and love?” Onica asked reminding her. She said the word as much to herself as to Tavra, not sure she could believe what she heard.

They both went quiet, Tavra having already said more than she planned to. Soon she regained the courage to speak.

“We may not have much time together, but every moment I can have with you is worth fighting for. I want to have all I can before…” she thought, _affections come and go_ , the words echoed in her mind, “before anything changes,” she finally finished.

Now remembering how precious the moment was, she didn’t want to talk anymore. Neither did Onica. She wanted to kiss her brave fool, to fall into her and press her back against the grass. To feel the touch of her skin like she had the last time the stars filled the night sky. 

But between her and Tavra was a tangle of gold chains and Tae’s shirt. She even smelled as if she’d gone swimming in Tae’s flask. There was no hiding from the truth, Tavra was not hers. Still, she stole a kiss. It was soft and deep. Onica pulled away, knowing how selfish it was.

She sighed and ran her fingers over one of the Tae’s gold chains, “I’m only here because of you, no matter what changes come, you and I will always be connected. I owe you my life.”

“I don’t want you to owe me anything, I just want you with me. Onica, tonight is yours now, what should we do?” Tavra knew what she wanted to do, and she hoped Onica felt the same way.

The Far-Dreamer had always had faith in her visions. There were many times when they guided her away from harm. But when it came to Tavra, she could be right, or she could be happy. She wasn’t ready choose. So now, she had to live with the uncomfortable knowledge that the one she was beginning to love, would, in the end, belong to her friend.

“I think we should go find Tae, and I want you to meet my friend Ethri.” She whispered, resigning herself to fate.

\---

Together they made their way down from the secluded hillside and toward the fires burning bright on the beach. Cera-Na, Tavra thought, remembering more of her night. There Tae would be dancing with her friends to the pounding drums and having an unforgettable time. But now Onica would be there with her. This was her home, knowing that made the place much more special. She led Tavra by the hand, turning often to check on her. The dazed Silverling was still wrapped in her protective cloak and she stared longingly every time Onica faced her.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Onica said, playfully pulling the hood down over Tavra’s face. She couldn’t look at her without getting idea’s. Steamy memories flooded Onica’s mind with what she’d rather be doing. Tavra tossed the hood back, her hair bouncing with it.

Out in the bay, something large was approaching. It was big enough to be an island but it was lit up like a ship and it was moving.

“That’s the Omerya, it’s my friend Ethri’s ship now,” Onica said, looking into the distance.

As they neared the beach Tavra saw around the fires shadows of gelfling celebrating and singing. She saw Banda dancing by one of the fires his wings cathing the light as he moved. His friend with the ruby piercings sat nearby. She couldn’t see Tae or the deckhand.

“There she is” the girl with the ruby gills shouted, having caught sight of them. She threw her arms around Tavra. Onica rushed to Tavra’s side.

“Hello Ipsy.” Onica said “Be careful, she’s just dreamfasted with the Elder.” Ipsy stepped back and looked at the silverling in the cloak.

“Why’d you do that?” She asked Tavra.

“It was only a short time and I think she’s ok, but give her space. Have you seen Tae?” Onica asked, over the sound of shouting and beating drums.

“She should be back soon.” Ipsy turned to face Tavra, “when you left, that Vapran boy followed you. Then Tae, I don’t know what came over her, she followed him. I thought they would have caught up with you by now.”

“Shes gone?” Onica said puzzled.

Tavra didn’t like that deckhand, it wasn’t because he had cut her, there was something else about him. He was hiding something. And now she knew he went chasing after her. She looked at Onica, her face flickering with orang firelight and her eyes narrowed in thought.

“You’re helmet, Tae has it,” Onica said.

“What?” Tavra was confused.

“I know where she is, come on,” Onica grabbed Tavra’s arm and led her in the direction of the dock.

\---

The last time Tavra had seen Tae, she was with her friends. She was eating and chatting, sitting on rope slung up and knotted like a web. They had been there together when they saw Onica in the distance moving through the crowd.

“She should join us, go get her Tae.” Banda said, elbowing Tae.

“No, I’ll go,” Tavra said, as she crawled down the net. “Remember, I have to return her fire charm. I’ll be back,” she looked up at Tae as she spoke.

And Tae stayed behind. Leaning to get a better view and clinging tight to the rope, Tae watched Tavra rush down the dock. Further ahead, Onica disappeared into the darkness beyond the fires on the beach.

She liked seeing Tavra chase after her friend. They were perfect together, she thought. Onica deserved someone special like this heroic Silverling.

Tae knew, her friend’s gift of seeing time beyond the present was a curse when it came to opening her heart to others. And even when she did, she could be difficult to relate to. Sometimes she would say and do things that made sense only to her. She lived so much in her own mind but maybe things with Tavra would be different.

Tae’s hand slipped along the rope and she nearly fell when she felt the net shake beneath her.

“Hey!” Banda shouted, feeling it too. He was looking down at someone below.

She saw the boy from Staya’s crew, the Vapran looking deckhand, hit the ground and rush off chasing after Tavra. His silver hair with it’s warm bronze highlights swished with each nervous turn of his head. He moved recklessly through the crowd.

Tae didn’t like this. He was fixated on Tavra and that bothered her. She leapt down after him.

“Hey!” she shouted as she chased him. He was struggling to navigate the crowd. “Hey stop!” Tae was quicker and less clumsy than the deckhand, even with all the potion she’d had.

She eventually got close enough to grab his arm. He turned, pulling her hard and resisting her grip. Surprised by his forcefulness, Tae let him go and he fell into a basket of squirming howler eels sitting by a food stall. They wailed in unison as they spilled over the deck, falling through its cracks into the ocean. Some landing on him, wriggling streaks of slime over his shirt.

As they went quiet, she approached him, “She’s not interested in you, so there is no point in chasing after her.” Tae declared, out of breath and cheeks red.

“What, me and her? Are daft?” He asked. He was shocked at the suggestion. He looked Tae over as he slowly got up and out of the basket. “Do you really not know who she is?”

Tae looked blankly back at him. He could see she didn’t. 

“I know her better than you do, I’m sure of that.” She replied, after some thought, her voice was confident. 

“I’m not,” he said defiantly, as he checked himself for stray eels.

“Oh really?” Tae looked at him, annoyed. “We were supposed to be married you know.” She said noticing the slimy streaks on his chest.

He looked confused then he laughed. This girl really didn’t know who Tavra was. He could see she put a lot of effort into looking nice, but she was still Sifa, and all her gold and silk wouldn’t make her worthy of a Vapran farmer never mind a princess.

“Tae, forgive me, but why would she ever marry you?” he said facing her.

His words were careless and struck Tae in a vulnerable place. If she weren’t so angry, she might have cried. 

“It’s funny you’d say that, because I was the one who rejected her. She was happy with the arrangement,” her voice wavered but became calmer as she spoke, “In fact, I don’t have to chase her, she’ll come back to me. She’s wearing my gold and promised me a dance. She’s only here tonight to be with me,”

The deckhand laughed more; she was so clueless, he thought.

“You don’t have to believe me, just wait.” She spoke over his laughing.

“Fine, I believe you. But you don’t think it’s odd that a proper Vapran paladin would want to marry some Sifan wanderer? You are pretty, don’t you think it’s more likely she just wanted to trick you into bed?” he spoke his words with his eloquent accent, which made them hurt more.

“You have a dirty mind,” Tae said and turned to walk away from him. He was so repulsive she couldn’t look at him.

“Um, wait don’t go, will she really come back for you?” The only thing Tae had said that he believed was that Tavra would return to find her, “I won’t say anything more, please, I’m new to this life and don’t really know anyone,” he tried to play on her sympathies.

She didn’t reply and wandered down the dock through the smoke and past shouting merchants. He followed quietly, every time he was in her field of view, she would look away, head held high.

If Tavra were here, Tae thought, she would have hit him for saying the things he’d said. She remembered how they had fought and how she kicked him to the ground. The memory was satisfying.

She was distracted by looking away from him when she walked right into a sailor and nearly fell.

“Hey!” he shouted, “Wait, I know you, you’re Ethri's friend! Tae right?” He said. He had scruffy tangles of rust colored hair and eye’s that were blue and wild. His mouth shimmered, some of his teeth having been replaced with faceted turquoise gems. “I can’t believe it’s you. Remember you got so tangled in that net once we had to cut it up to get you out?” he said.

“That I will never live down,” Tae said, wondering why it was always the embarrassing memories that followed her.

The deckhand stood nearby, he tried and failed to stifle a snicker.

“Who’s your friend?” The sailors twinkling mouth asked.

“I’m Arlyss” The deckhand said, greeting the sailor with a nod.

“He’s not with me,” she quickly added, turning so her back faced the deckhand.

“What’s wrong, Captain doesn’t pay you?” He said pulling on Arlyss’s lonely silver chain. “Maybe you can fix that if you’re kind to Tae here, she’s well connected now.” He put his hand on Tae’s shoulder.

“Oh really,” Arlyss said.

Tae looked confused.

“Well because of the new Maudra, of course, it’s Ethri.” The sailor said cheerily.

Tae stepped back in reaction to the news. “Aughra’s eye! Really?” Her face lit up.

She, Ethri, and Onica were practically family. Together they’d spent many evenings by the shore, imagining their futures. She always knew Ethri would be a captain someday, and now, she would be captain of their entire clan. She had to find Onica, they needed to celebrate this together.

She said goodbye to the sailor and set off to look for her. Finding her friend in the crowd would take so long and she didn’t feel like searching all night. Besides that, she might not want to be found, if she was alone with Tavra. Then she had an idea, she would try to get a message to Onica.

Tae knew she could do it. They had practiced something like this before; she would sit someplace quiet inside the Elder’s tent and look at an object and Onica would tell her, through the wall, what it was. It was like a game, and Onica was good at it. They had even tried from far away and it worked. The Far-Dreamer tried to explain it to her once, it had something to do with dreamspace and knowing each other well enough to have some sort of connection. 

This time though, she would be doing something different. This time she would be showing her a place, and hopefully, Onica would see it and come. It had to be someplace quiet and familiar to both of them. Onica was so skilled, she knew it would work.

She decided Staya’s ship would be the perfect place. It would be quiet, she could be alone, and Onica would recognize it right away. So, she walked with a plan down the dock. With the noise of the crowd behind her, she made her way back toward quiet of the ships at rest in the bay. The deckhand followed close by. As Tae climbed aboard the first ship, she shouted to him.

“You don’t need to follow me anymore,” She said, without looking back.

“If you are still meeting with Tavra, I think I’ll stay nearby,” he insisted, “don’t worry, you won’t even know I’m here,” 

“Why are you so obsessed with her? It’s sad,” She said as she hopped over the edge to the next ship. Each vessel was quiet now that nearly everyone was either on the dock or the shore. The ships that were once so noisy and full of life sat empty and silent. The party had moved on.

“Tae,” He said.

They were now on Staya’s empty ship. She ignored him and moved forward. He continued to follow her.

Tae went down into the ships cabin, toward the room that had been Onica’s. She found herself surrounded by darkness in the boat’s belly and, for a moment, remembered the terror she felt the night of the storm. It was like a waking nightmare; her heart began to beat faster. Before she could turn back, a light flickered to life behind her. She turned to see the Arlyss beside her holding a lantern, its light calming her fears. He said nothing as he handed it to her.

He followed her into Onica’s quarters. As he crossed the threshold, he wondered how Tavra would find them here. Tae set the lantern on the ground and sat on the floor beside it.

“Go someplace out of the way and don’t talk to me, I need to concentrate,” She ordered. He sat on the floor by Onica’s hammock, watching the Sifa suspiciously.

Tae looked him over. He had kind green eyes and a mysterious expression, like he was keeping a secret from the world. His hair was silvery white with warm highlights the color of fading embers. It was a waste, such handsome features with an ugly personality. But as awful as he was, she was happy she wasn’t alone.

She sighed, then began to focus on the room. She concentrated on all four corners, then the ceiling, the hammock and the floor. She closed her eyes and pictured the room and imagined Onica there with her. She pictured objects in the room one at a time. The hammock, Tavra’s helmet, the pipe on the wood shelf, and Onica’s robe hanging by the door. She hoped Onica could see them too.

“Tae?” he said.

“What?” She snapped, opening her eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

“If I told you, you’d only laugh, just stay still and don’t say anything” She said.

He watched her sitting there, face serious gazing all around the room. She was right, this was funny. He wanted so badly to laugh at her, but he didn’t, knowing she would get upset. He was enjoying her company, ridiculous as it was.

Tae sighed. “I think I lost it.”

“What did you lose?” Arlyss asked.

“It doesn’t matter” she said, sounding defeated.

“Give it a chance, I’m sure you did something,” he chuckled. He went on, “when the, um, Tavra proposed to you, how did she do it exactly?” He had to know why the princess was making empty promises to this girl.

Tae looked at him annoyed. “Well, my friend arranged it. She saw us together in a vision. She said the sweetest things too, that this would be my true love and that there would come a day that we would walk together, so completely lost in each other, that we would move like one body with one mind. Two as one in love. I’ll never forget how Onica said that.” Her mood changed as she remembered her friends words.

“But you rejected her,” He said confused.

“When I first met Tavra, she made me feel safe. There wasn’t a spark, but I thought it would come. Then I decided to try to make it happen. We spent some time together and I realized she’s not for me. I hope I didn’t hurt her feelings” Tae looked down as she spoke.

“I didn’t think the Sifa married,” He said moving closer to the lantern.

“We don’t marry as often as other clans, but we do and someday I hope to. I know what you think, that we are all rootless in love and in life. Some of us are but not all of us. And some of us are very picky, maybe too picky.” She said, more to herself than to him.

“Well, if I were in your clan, I’d never marry.” He said with a smirk.

“Ick” Tae mumbled looking away from him and toward the lantern. 

“What? Then you don’t have to be as picky. Besides life is too short, I want to really experience it,” he said, leaning back onto his hands.

“Love is an experience; besides you are in my clan.” She said looking at him, paying careful attention to where he was sitting.

“That’s right, I am,” he said. The Sifa were supposed to be cunning and lustful and this girl was neither. She was confused and picky. He was looking at the gold in her hair and the way she was dressed, when he saw something shining on the floor beneath the door. He looked at Tae and she looked back at him. They heard voices getting louder. 

“Hello?” Onica said as she opened the door and light filled the room.

“Onica!” Tae jumped up and hugged her friend. “I knew you’d come,”

Tavra looked over Onica’s shoulder to where the deckhand now stood, and she watched him suspiciously. He looked back at the cloaked figure eyeing him.

“When I saw the helmet, I knew where you had to be. Tae, we have so much to talk about.” Onica said, taking Tae’s arms in her hands.

“Like Ethri? Or should I say Maudra Ethri,” Tae said, face beaming with excitement.

Onica smiled. “It’s hard to believe isn’t it? Even I’m surprised.”

“I won’t believe it until I see her in a crown,” Tae said.

“Tavra has more good news for you,” Onica said, tuning to look at Tavra. She saw the tension in Vapra's face as she watched the boy by the lantern. It was obvious she wasn’t paying attention to them. She was trying to figure out why he was here.

Onica gave Tavra’s shoulder a nudge. Tavra turned to face Tae.

“You have news for me?” she asked, as she stepped away from Onica and took Tavra’s hand. It was awkward but she wanted Arlyss to see. She had to show him how close she and Tavra were. 

Onica noticed the gesture. It was another reminder that her vision was right, and her heart was wrong.

Tavra looked at Onica, “I do, but let’s talk up on the deck,” she replied, “You two go on ahead of me,”


	7. The Omerya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onica brings Tavra to meet Maudra Ethri. The new Sifan Maudra is happy to see her friends and scared of her new role. They all sit together for an unusual meal.

Tavra listened as Onica and Tae walked through the ship, the sound of their footsteps fading slowly. When the room was silent, she turned her attention to the deckhand. He didn’t move, as if frozen in place by her icy stare. Tavra knew he recognized her. Now she had to decide how to deal with him. What did he want, was he looking to kidnap her for a ransom? Was he out to rob her? He would be disappointed if he was. Or maybe her mother had sent him to follow her.

“Listen, I’m not sure what I did to upset you but we weren’t-” he choked on his words as Tavra grabbed the neck of his shirt. She was acting out of anger and fear. All her life there were those that saw her only for her title and she could benefit them. He was one of them, out to use her.

“Please,” he gasped “my chest, it hurts,” she loosened her grip.

“How do you know me? Did my mother send you?” She said, staring him down.

“Tavra please,” he held his hands up, “I’m a fellow paladin. I serve your mother, but I can’t say how. I’m not here for you, I swear. I don’t even know why you’re here. You need to be careful. You’re suspicious of me but the Sifa are dangerous. Do you even know those two?”

She looked skeptically back at him.

“I don’t, but I trust them. It’s you I don’t trust.” 

She couldn’t wait to be away from him but, she knew, she couldn’t leave him there. The first thing he would do is get a message to her mother. Tavra sighed. She reached up and grabbed his shirt again.

“Come on,” She said pulling him along.

He followed her out onto the deck, where the three moons lit their way. Onica had been watching the ocean and now turned to face them as they approached. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes and she looked like she was thinking.

“Finally, I hear you have a surprise for me.” Tae’s voice chimed.

Tavra looked at the girl then turned, expressionless, toward Onica.

“Yes, you do. You made a deal with the Elder.” Onica said.

“Oh right, you owed him a debt, it’s been paid,” she said calmly as if there was nothing to it.

Before Tae could respond, Arlyss spoke. “Wait, you paid for her?” he said, still trying to piece together who these Sifa were.

His words were met with a quick scowl from Tae. Then she rushed to Tavra, throwing her arms around her in a long and affectionate embrace.

“You’re too good to be true,” she said, burying her face into Tavra’s cloak, “how will I ever make it up to you?” she whispered.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Tavra said, “but I would like to meet your friend Ethri.”

“Of course,” Tae replied, stepping back.

Arlyss watched the pair. Then he turned his attention to the other girl, Onica. He was certain she was the one pulling the strings. She didn’t look happy about whatever payment she and  the Elder had gotten from the princess. Maybe she was hoping her little friend would fetch a better price.

“Follow me!” Tae said to them opening her wings.

She watched Onica, wondering why she was still holding her wings closed. Onica looked back at her with deep sadness.

“Oh no,” Tae’s voice wavered as she spoke, “I forgot,” she reached her hands out to her friend.

“I’m so sorry, will you fly with me?” she asked.

“It’s all right, I’m fine”

But Tae could see how sad she was, though she tried to hide it.

Tae’s hands wrapped around her waist. “Follow us!” She said as she leapt off the stern of the ship and into the wind, holding her friend tight. They glided together toward the ship on the horizon.

The Omeyra sat tall above its shifting reflection, parting the water in rippling wakes. More of the strange ship came into view as they flew closer. Coral limbs reached up and out, like the branches of a tree, and between them were colorful sails fat with wind. The whole ship was lit by bioluminescent sea life clinging to its craggy surface.

\---

Deep within its living walls, Ethri stood in her dressing room facing a mirror. She was someone new, Maudra Ethri. She wasn’t old enough or stern enough to be a maudra, she thought, as she tilted her head to examine her cheek. It was tan with light freckles and had no wrinkles. At rest her face wore a cheery expression, she would have to work on changing that. She twisted a wave of ruddy brown hair around her finger, wondering if her new life would turn it grey.

Her right eye was green, bright and alert. But it was lonesome, its sister was hauntingly absent. The sight of the empty socket still startled her when she took off her patch. And now she would need to face her people. When they looked to her for guidance what would they see?

“Maudra?” One of the Omerya’s crew approached. They were also getting used to her new role.

“Um yes?” She said humbly.

“The alterations you requested have been made,” the attendant held a small wooden box and opened the lid to reveal a bright green gem, faceted on one side and polished smooth on the other. So smooth it felt soft under Ethri’s fingertip.

“Not a single bump or grove, it should be more comfortable now.”

“Thank you” She said taking the gem carefully in her hand. There was no graceful way to do the next part. With her free hand, she held open her eyelid and with gentle pressure she slid the gem into her skull. It settled snug in the socket, her skin sagging over its edge in a half wink. She would need to get used to the weight of it, but it was comfortable as the attendant said it would be. She looked into the mirror to see it shine.

“Also, your guest is here. He is waiting in your chambers. We’ve brought him a bottle of nectar wine as you asked.”

Ethri smiled at her reflection. Her eye twinkled back

\---

The nectar wine was a nice touch. It was something comfortable in this strange place. Captain Staya filled a cup as he looked all around. He’d never been inside the Omerya, and now he was in maudra’s private chambers. He gulped down big mouthfuls of the sweet stuff, emptying the cup and wiping his mouth with a rough pass of his arm. Ethri was keeping him waiting.

Glowing anemones perched high in the polished coral walls. Between them were carved the faces of legendary leaders. They looked down on him as they fought great battles and led daring voyages. They were the best of the Sifa clan. Tonight, he thought, he’d give them a show. He refilled the cup and drank deep, pacing. He laughed to himself and sat on the extravagant bed in the center of the room. Its cushion sunk deep under his weight. Cup now empty, he tossed it aside.

Then he heard the door open, she finally arrived.

“Well hello,” she said, pulling the door closed behind her.

“Muadra Ethri,” his broad mouth smiled, the words still sounded like a joke. The last time he’d seen her, they were under a pier, stumbling drunk in the rain. Somehow the same Ethri was now leading their clan. “This is something isn’t it?” he said looking up.

“Being maudra has it’s perks,” she replied, walking over.

She sat beside the captain, the bed beneath her bent toward him.

“I’ve heard you have news of my friends,” she said, clutching the neck of her elegant gown.

“Ah yes, the spitheads, saved them from a wreck. Onica was a bloody mess. A mind like hers, you’d think she’d have more sense. They went out in a storm, chasing destiny.”

“Yes, I know, searching for Tae’s beloved,” the three friends had talked for hours about the far-dream and Ethri had encouraged them to follow it.

“And my word, they did find her. You should’ve seen the beauty they plucked from the sea. Made me want to find my own storm.”

“Her?” Ethri said puzzled.

“Aye, they promised me a place at the wedding feast. But that same night I heard her calling the Far-Dreamers name. Little Tae let her friend snatch that fine silver piece right from her.”

“Onica wouldn’t do that.”

“Same night I heard them chasing each other through the ship. She takes what she wants, your friend,” he said admiring Onica’s boldness.

“No, she doesn’t, and certainly not from Tae.”

Ethri didn’t trust the captain’s story, she’d have to find Onica to get the real truth.

She noticed him staring at her and tilted her face to his so he could see her new eye. “What do you think?” She asked.

He reached a hand up, holding her head steady with a palm to her cheek. He peered at the biggest emerald he’d ever seen, the jewel peered back. It was mesmerizing.

“It suits you lassywing, you’ll be known as Gem Eyed Ethri,” he said with a deep voice.

“Shouldn’t I be known for one of my own assets, and not the rock in my head?” She replied, her hand joined his on her cheek.

“And for what asset should my maudra be known?” he whispered, leaning toward her. He stroked his thumb over her lips. He could think of many names to give her. “Fine Arse Ethri,” he said with a laugh. The bed shook as he pinched her namesake.

He was hopeless, she thought, and lunged forward silencing him with a forceful kiss. Her effort was met and matched as he swept her in his arms, pulling her down onto the bed. He was much bigger than Ethri and easily moved her where he wished. But Ethri had a wild energy greater than her size, and never failed to wear him out.

Her first time with the captain had been a mistake, it was a mistake she repeated, and it became a mistake she craved. He didn’t know any secrets. He didn’t find the right spot to send her over the edge, she doubted he knew there was one. But he had assets that made up for his ignorance. While his hands wandered, hers grappled with his belt buckle. Her breathing quickened feeling him ready under her. She pulled the belt off and tossed it aside.

He closed a fist tight on her gown. With a strong pull he tore the elegant thing like a rag. It snapped at the shoulder, falling open. He continued tearing and beads stitched into the fine fabric spilled plinking on the floor. Ethri twisted loose, her ruined clothes falling around her waist. She pushed her hands against him, shoving his shirt up and over his head. Her breasts pressed against warm green skin.

He began kissing and sucking beside her throat, pushing his teeth to her skin. Staya was not gentle in anything he did, but they’d done this so many times he knew the limits. And with Ethri, there weren’t many.

He reached under the gown, sliding a finger between her legs. It slipped over wetness as if it ran over the skin of pure water. There was nothing solid to her. Hard as he was before, feeling her made him stiffer still. He wanted to fuck the young maudra raw.The thought struck her too as she pulled back his pants, guiding him into the waiting warmth of her body. 

Outside the door, two guards stood at attention facing the dressing room mirror. They shared awkward glances in its reflection as the sounds of the struggle inside grew louder. They listened to the moans and cries, weighing whether the sounds were pleasure or distress. Often they couldn’t tell.They heard a wail and stepped forward to action only to have it followed by the maudra’s voice ordering her guest not to stop

\---

The Omerya was so large and the maudra’s chambers so secluded that the noise was hardly noticed by the rest of her crew. Up on deck, a breeze filled the sails and set the ship moving silently forward. The same gentle wind filled Tae’s wings. Soon the evening air echoed with the sound of feet clacking on the ships bony deck as the two friends flight came to an end.

Their time in the sky had been silent. Tae wanted to say something to Onica, to apologize again for what happened to her wings. She would never be able to forgive herself for her friend’s sacrifice. It was her fault that she had lost them and nothing she could say would ever fix that. So, when they landed, Tae just held her a little longer than she had to. It was her hope that, in the embrace, Onica could feel how sorry she was.

Tavra was not far behind. To both their surprise in her arms was Arlyss, his freckled face pale with fear. She swooped high then did a quick drop landing startling her cargo. The two Vapra looked speechlessly around the grand ship. They were not alone, two Sifan guards approached.

“Far-Dreamer,” one of them greeted Onica with a bow, “what brings you here, have you brought news?”

“No but I have brought guests. I want Maudra Ethri to meet them. They are here from Harar, tell her I brought Tae and her silver moon,” the Far-Dreamer said.

Her words made Tae and Tavra shink step back awkwardly.

“Ethri is tending to something urgent, but I will get the message to her as soon as possible,” the guard replied.

“Of course, I am certain she will want to see us.”

The guards led them down into the ship, to an arched hall with sand colored walls and a floor inlaid with shining scales. In the corner there was an alcove where they sat to wait for Ethri. Tavra made a point of sitting on the end beside Onica, and Tae sat between her and Arlyss. Onica didn’t acknowledge Tavra, sitting with her head in her hands. Her face still wore a look of sadness.

Tae thought she should say something but didn’t know what. She took out her flask and had a sip. Then sensing she was being watched turned uncomfortably to Arlyss. He was eyeing her silver bottle.

She held it up, “Would you like some?” her tone was aggressive.

“Ah yes thank you.” He said, reaching out.

He took a big gulp. When the bottle hit his lips, he jerked back, and his throat let out a cough. Tae smirked, taking back the flask. She swallowed another sip, like she was drinking water.

Tavra lowered her head, she was getting tired and hungry. Resting her hand by her side, she felt a lump in the pocket of her pants. She reached in and removed a small bottle of red liquid. She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and looking at odd thing.

“It looks like zandir,” Onica said as her hand brushed against Tavra’s reaching for it. “Where did you get this?” she asked, taking the bottle. The Far-Dreamer removed the cork and sniffed it.

“Someone gave it to me on the dock,” Tavra said thinking, so much had happened that night it felt like it had been days ago that she was in Cera-Na.

“This will have you telling secrets you didn’t know you had,” she said turning it in her hands. The light hit the red liquid, then a shadow covered the bottle. The guards had returned and now stood before Onica.

“Ethri would like to see you alone Far-Dreamer,” one of them said.

Onica rose, still holding the potion, and walked away, following the gaurd. Tavra watched her walk and lost herself a moment in the pleasant sight.

The guards led her down coral stairs and into the dressing room of the maudra’s private quarters.

“She is just finishing with her guest,” he said, stepping away.

Onica looked at herself in the mirror as she waited. She sensed something potent in its smooth surface. Soon the door opened and in walked Ethri. She was dressed in flowing robes and her hair was pulled back. She smelled of pipe smoke and nectar wine. 

“Aren’t you a welcome sight!” The young maudra said embracing Onica, “I heard a storm nearly took you from me,” she continued, pulling her tight. So much had changed since the last time they were together.

“It’s good to see you.” Onica replied.

Ethri stepped back, looking her over, “I never should have encouraged you to follow that dream, how could I forgive myself if something happened to you and Tae?”

“Well we made it out safe, I’m happy we’re here together,” Onica said, her voice was somber. As she looked back, she couldn’t help but notice the change in Ethri’s face.

Ethri raised her chin, angling her new eye to the light. “What do you think? It’s a gift from the Lord Mariner.”

“It’s beautiful, perfect for staring down your enemies,” Onica smiled though her expression was still subdued, “so how is the captain?”

Ethri’s posture changed at the mention of Staya. There was no hiding things from the Far-Dreamer. “Oh, he’s fine, same as ever, snoring away in my bed,” she sighed. She went on, eager to change the subject, “I wanted to talk to you alone, he told me about your silver moon, I’ve heard she’s lovely.”

“Oh Ethri, I can’t talk about her. I did something so selfish.” Onica said with sudden anguish, her eyes closed in sadness and shame.

The young maudra reached for her shoulder to reassure her, “Have you told Tae?” Ethri hated that Staya was right.

“I don’t think I can,” Onica sighed.

It made no sense that she would betray Tae like that, Ethri thought. Then she considered the situation. “Onica, have you ever heard Tae talk about a girl? She’s one of those odd ones that’s picky about that. Lovely as this girl is, she may not be Tae’s.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but my vision was so clear, someday they will be bound,” Onica breathed deep to ease the pain she was feeling.

“Forget all that, you two need to talk,” Ethri said reassuringly. Then she gave quick whistle, summoning a guard. “Bring Tae down to join us.”

The order was obeyed and soon the guard returned with her. They heard her before they saw her, a loud laugh and stumbling feet. A guard opened the door as she took a sideways step in. She was tipsy, having finished off her flask to show Arlyss how well she could handle her drink.

“It’s you! You have no idea how good it is to see you,” Ethri greeted Tae with a hug, it was a sweet reunion, the three of them back together.

“Maudra Ethri,” she stepped back and bowed, her jewelry jingling.

The new maudra longed to join Tae in her stupor. There was no doubt her night had been filled with celebrating.

“I’ve heard you made a new friend, but before I meet her Onica needs to talk to you,” Ethri said, crossing her arms.

“Right,” Onica lowered her head.

Seeing her serious expression was sobering. Tae listened carefully as Ethri placed her hand on Onica’s shoulder. 

“I’ve made a mess of everything; we went out to find your true love and I fear I may have stolen her from you,” her usually calm voice faltered, “we risked everything for this, and I ruined it. The night on the ship, Tavra came to my room and I wasn’t ready. She tested me and I failed, and I’ll forever regret what I did,” she said releasing the guilt that stiffened her heart, “I’m so sorry Tae, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Tae was shaken. “Onica stop, don’t say that. I know you like her, she likes you too,” she said. Onica was always listening for the future, sometimes it seemed she failed to see the world around her. “I’m not hurt in the least, she’s not for me. I can’t think of anything that would change that, believe me, I’ve tried,” Tae wanted her to understand.

“There is one other thing you should know about her,” Onica said, still sounding unlike herself.

“I can’t imagine there is much I don’t already know,” Tae said, seeming to believe seeing her in the bath meant there was no mystery to her.

“Tae, she’s the All Maudra’s daughter, second in line for the throne. She is a princess.”

Tae went silent, puzzlement skewed her eyes and she pursed her lips.

“Wait, what?” Ethri said in surprise, this was a detail Staya left out.

“So that,” Tae spoke as she thought, “is why she wasn’t impressed with my jewelry.”

The knots in Onica’s stomach began to loosen, and soon faded entirely. Her friendship was safe and the cruel thing she believed she had done was nothing.

“I have a lot of gold for someone my age and she didn’t even notice. Don’t laugh, it’s true,” Tae went on, “I don’t want a princess Onica, find me a prince or a handsome paladin.”

“Maybe we need to find another storm.” The Far-Dreamer joked.

“No more storm for you two,” Ethri replied.

Tae took Onica’s hands in hers. She was still trying to understand the news.

“You like a princess,” She said excitedly. She had to tell Banda that their Tavra was _the_ Tavra.

“I don’t see how anything more can come of it. She belongs to her family and I belong to my craft, destiny isn’t even on our side,” Onica said, her voice regaining it’s usual calm.

Tae stretched and yawned, “Don’t give up, I believe in you two,”

“Stranger things have happened,” Ethri added.They all had to agree.

“Onica, do you know anything about Arlyss?” Tae asked, wondering if her friend had sensed anything about him.

“Who is that?” Ethri asked.

“I’m not sure, is that the crewman that’s been following you? The one time I met him my senses were somewhat impaired,” Onica said.

“He knows Tavra or something like that. Could they be related?” Tae said thoughtfully.

“I doubt that,” Onica said.

“Does he seem like a prince?” Ethri was now curious about the other guest.

“No, he seems like a liar.” Tae said. The sudden emotion in her voice was jarring.

Onica would have to pay more attention to him. “I’ll let you know if I sense anything.”

“What do you think it is that makes you fall for someone?” Tae asked, staring off.

“Tae, you can do better,” Onica replied. Ethri started cracking up.

Tae felt her cheeks get warm. “I’m not talking about him,” she said, suddenly embarrassed.

“Oh I know, but you could.”

Ethri didn’t know how much she needed to see them until they were there. They gave her strength that she needed, now more than ever. Tae told her all about the celebration in Cera-Na. Ethri wished she could be part of the crowd rather than the reason for the party. Onica showed them the little bottle of zandir, and they reminisced over the time they had tried the stuff together. Tae told them both about Arlyss following her and being generally awful, despite having a lovely Vapran accent. She tried to impersonate it. Ethri asked Onica what she thought of the accent. She liked it too, saying it brought out something fine in the voice of the speaker. Then Ethri whistled for her attendants. She had to hear the accent for herself.

With her new position, she was able to call up food and drink at a moment’s notice. She could treat any table like her own tavern, using attendants and advisors as her servers. And if there was no table, she could summon one, which on this occasion she did.

There was a commotion in the arched hall as Tavra and Arlyss watched attendants rush in with tables and chairs. One carried a bowl of crisp fried howler eels and another a platter of rocklike shells. The smell of exotic spices filled the air. The two Vapra looked at each other, they were both foreigners here. Following behind the attendants were the three Sifan friends. They each took a place at the table and Tavra and Arlyss joined them. Another attendant hurried around the table pouring each a glass of mild fragrant ale.

“Welcome to the Omerya,” Ethri said, standing at the head of the table, “I can see you are all tired, so I am having rooms set for you. Please join me for some food and drink, then you’ll be free to go. Tomorrow when the tide is right for the coronation, you will all be my honored guests,” She said. She was shorter than Onica and Tae but she carried herself confidently, making her seem larger than she was. She sat, and gazed at her guests, her unblinking gem twinkling. Though she wanted to be stern in her new role, she couldn’t help but indulge herself a little. “I think I would like to give you all a gift. An honest chat with the new maudra, but we must all take part. Onica, might I see your little bottle of liquid truth?” She turned her good eye toward Onica sitting beside her. Reluctantly, she placed the bottle on the table.

Arlyss was the first to show panic but he wasn’t the only one. “Liquid truth? Is that dangerous?” he asked, turning to Tavra, still not trusting the others.

“From what I’ve heard its only dangerous if you have secrets.” Tavra replied calmly, she knew it would be dangerous for him.

“Don’t be so fearful, I’ll go first.” Ethri said looking over her nervous guests. She poured the potion into her cup and took a sip.

“First off, I don’t think care for your fussy accents, my friends like them though. I’m scared spitless of my new responsibilities and yes, I had Staya over,” she said, looking to Tae, who had always disapproved of the Captain, “I just needed to calm my nerves. This isn’t where I’m meant to be. I’m meant to be chasing schools of hooyim around the Silver Sea, charting unknown waters and adding them to skekSa’s grand secret map, making the unknown world known. And now, I fear I will let everyone down. I make terrible choices for myself, and now I’m making them for my clan.” Ethri hadn’t expect her words to take such a sad turn, but that was what zandir did, it pulled anchor on all your hidden truths.

“Maudra, if I may,” Tavra spoke, suddenly aware of her own accent. “Being a good ruler is less about what you know than about who you trust. Surround yourself with wise advisors and you will be ready.”

“I see, thank you princess,” The new maudra said bowing her head.

Tae had been munching a fried eel, and swallowed quickly having something to say, “I’m no longer working for the Elder, I could help you,”

“Well there are few I trust as much as you Tae, I’d be honored to have you advise me.”

This was not what she’d meant about trusting advisors but Tavra had enough tact to hold her tongue.

“Here you are advisor,” Ethri said proudly, passing the cup laced with the potion to Tae.

Tae looked at Onica and Tavra and then at Arlyss. She took a sip.

“I don’t have anything to say. No, that’s not true.” She looked at Tavra. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re a princess. You must think I’m so shabby. No, you don’t think that, because you’re so wonderful. Really, but not like that, I don’t like you. But I think you and Onica are perfect together. Ethri you’d agree with me if you knew her. She is truly selfless, it’s bad because she doesn’t take care of herself and she should.”

Tavra’s face had turned a shade of deep red and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. The unrestrained honesty was difficult to hear. She didn’t know what to say, then she noticed Onica. Her hand awkwardly placed over her mouth and chin, her freckled cheeks nearly the same color as her hair.

“And you,” Tae looked at the deckhand. 

He leaned back, ready for her insults. 

“You’re up to something. And you are nasty. And I hate that… I feel-” Tae closed her mouth quick, feeling her stomach tighten, like she was going to wretch.

She held her breath. Her own feelings embarrassed and sickened her. She knew what words were coming and had to get away. Stopping them would be near impossible, they had to come out of her where no one could hear.

She leapt from her seat and scrambled back, away from the table, stumbling on her own feet and falling to the floor. Ethri went after her, and, seeing his chance to escape, Arlyss followed. The attendants tried to help as Tae struggled to the door, followed by the others.

There was a storm of sound and then the hall was quiet. Tavra watched the spectacle unsure what to think. If she weren’t so tired, she might have followed them to make sure Arlyss had his dose of liquid truth.

She looked at Ethri’s cup and wondered if the potion really was that strong or if the other two lacked self-control. Challenging herself, she took a sip. Though she had already swallowed the ale, she felt like her mouth was still full of liquid. So full she had to open her lips to let it spill out. But her mouth was dry and all that came out were words. They came out of her as if her voice belonged to someone else.

Onica watched the princess’ face contort as the potion took hold.

“I’m worried about your clan, Ethri is so lost. I can see she wants what’s best, but … but she needs help,” Tavra suddenly understood Tae’s panic. “but, I know not to worry, your people put their faith in Far-Dreamers as much as in the maudra. You will use your visions to keep them safe. It’s a powerful thing, your gift. I wish I had someone like you to guide me. Your abilities really are amazing.”

“Are you saying you like my daydreams?” Onica asked. Tavra could see whatever had been troubling her was gone, the Far-Dreamers blue eyes shone, vibrant and carefree.

“I love your daydreams, I would follow you into any storm,” the Silverling was surprised hearing the unexpected but honest response.

“No more storms for me,” came the reply.

Tavra’s fearlessness inspired Onica to take up the cup. She brought it to her lips and peered over the edge at Tavra before tilting it back.

“You don’t need me guiding you, you make the path remember? And I love that about you. No one has ever made me question myself and everything I believe like you have. I never expected this to happen. When I went out into the storm with Tae, I knew quickly it was worse than I envisioned. I don’t remember much but I do remember my wings tangled in something, pulling me into the water. And Tae screaming. They held me down, my wings that had always lifted me in the air, were pulling me to my death. I grabbed the side of the boat and felt the pull on them. It was my wings or my life and you will never know the relief I felt when they were finally separated from me. Relief and pain. I miss them but that feeling of relief has stayed with me. I know why they’re gone. Even with that sacrifice I wouldn’t be here without you. You and your choices. And somehow, you’re my wings now.”

Tavra suddenly wanted to drink more of the potion and to pour her words out for Onica. But before she could, they heard the click of the slowly opening door. A disheveled attendant entered and walked toward their table.

“Maudra Ethri has asked me to show you to your room now.” She said gesturing toward the door.

Together, they followed her down the coral stairs and into the room Ethri had set aside. They entered as their guide slid the door shut.

Hanging from the ceiling was a net with thousands of glowing sea suns clinging to it’s delicate strands. Each was small but together they glowed, filling the room with dim light that cast no shadow. They were mirrored in Onica’s eyes, like nights reflection on a glossy sea.

The walls were white and porous and in the corner was a bed piled high with cushions. To Tavra, it looked like a dream. But she wasnt ready yet to sleep.

They were finally alone now, really alone, and Tavra was no one’s silver moon. They were free to be together. What that meant, was theirs to discover.

The space between them disappeared, as Onica reached her arms around her Silverling. She pulled the gold chains from her neck, one at a time. She couldn’t have her in Tae’s things any longer. Tavra was happy to be free of them and watched in patient anticipation as the Sifa girl’s hands slid each one loose.

They were nearly all gone, when soft lips met, and a gentle hand swept through pale silver hair after the shining clip. Their noses touched and bumped as their kissing grew bolder. They both wanted so much all at once. Their movements were wild and the usually stoic Tavra was trembling with energy. She stepped back to take a breath, to be sure the moment was real. Onica leaned forward whispering with longing, “don’t stop.”

The noble Vapra pulled her close and thrust her down to the bed. Soon Tavra’s borrowed clothes met Onica’s on the ground in a heap. Their skin pressed together and to the softness of the bed. Beneath her, she could feel Onica’s body shift in slow waves of pleasure.  The actions of their bodies and hands seemed to happen on their own. Their lips left no room for breath, kissing, sucking, and biting. As the Silverlings mouth found its way down to the sensitive softness of her Onica’s breasts, she felt a sudden pulse rush through her. The Sifa’s hand moved down her waist, slipping over and inside her. She thrust herself against the feeling as her mouth continues to move. She pulled and sucked on warm pink skin that made the Sifa girl sigh. Tavra’s mouth went still as she felt the pleasure between her legs mount. Trembling fingers pushed into tangles of red curls as her back arched. Tavra’s voice wavered and whined, and her heart pounded. All her muscles pulled tight pulsing, then released.

Breathing deep her eyes met Onica’s, they both sensed this was the beginning of something lasting. Tavra wondered if she now belonged at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on this chapter being so long, but kept thinking of things to add. I hope anyone that sticks it out to the end enjoys it.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	8. Snow and Salt Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the Omerya more uncomfortable truths are revealed. Ethri must make a decision that will effect the fate of her clan, while Onica and Tavra look to an uncertain future.

“Can you hear that?” Tavra mused, arms out and stretching as her back pushed into the cushion of the bed. “I’ve never heard anything like it, it’s beautiful,” she whispered, nuzzling Onica’s hair. She brought both arms down around the Sifa girl, longing to disappear into the sea of red curls. The night outside was slowly fading, the steady current of time was carrying her away from where she wanted to stay.

Onica listened to the quiet. She wondered why her brave fool was teasing her like this.

“All I hear is you,” Onica said nestling against the Silverling’s skin. The sound was still beautiful. The quiet night was full of potential. The possibility of something new seemed to be hanging in the air.

Tavra kissed her head and pulled her close, “listen carefully, It’s the sea, and it’s calling me away.”

“You’re very funny, I don’t think that’s how this works,” Onica replied affectionately, feeling the warmth of Tavra’s arms.

“No, I can feel it, I’m changed,” she tilted her head to look into Sifan eyes, “I’m no longer a Vapra. I’ll spend my days hauling nets and my nights with you in my arms until I’m old, and then, I’ll die happy,”

Onica could see she liked this simple imagined future, but she knew better.

“That’s not the life for you,” she said taking Tavra’s hand in hers, “you weren’t born for a common life, what about this,” she looked u with her blue eyes, “we’ll sail away together, and visit the places I’ve seen in my dreams. Our kingdom will be our ship and our clan will be ourselves and whatever family we choose to make. We’ll go places no gelfling has ever been, to islands with new stars in the night sky and black sand on the beaches, where wild fruit grows in bouquets and the weather is always perfect,” Onica spoke as if she’d already been there.

“Can I still spend my nights with you in my arms until I’m old, and die happy?” Tavra said, smiling.

“Must you die? This is a daydream,” Onica said, as she ran her fingers over the silver chain and locket on Tavra’s wrist.

“All right then I’ll live forever with you in my arms,” she looked into the Far-Dreamers eyes and smiled at the thought of their own kingdom and clan, “so, do you already know what’s going to happen to us?”

Onica thought before she spoke, “no Far-Dreamer can see their own song, if they did, they’d go mad. As for you,” she brought her hand to Tavra’s cheek, “I’ve always found you unpredictable, which makes me think that somehow you are part of my song,” Onica lowered her face against her Silverling’s chest, closing her eyes. To her, the idea of a shared song seemed too good to be true.

“Now that is the most beautiful thing I’ve heard all night,” Tavra said, sliding down into the covers to be closer to Onica. She held the Sifa girl in her arms, her hand passing were wings should be. Her heart ached knowing that someone so special was also so broken.

Feeling the hand stopped on her back, Onica whispered, “don’t pity me” she smiled subtly, “I have more than you will ever know.” She kissed the Silverlings lips and cuddled close. “Sometimes I do wonder what you see in me,” Onica continued, “the first time you held me, I was so cold, I’m sure you thought I must be a Vapra in disguise.”

This made Tavra smile, “you think you’re so clever.”

“Were you surprised that I was colder than you?” Onica teased. 

“I think you like the cold; you are the one with a mountain flyer in your bed, I prefer the warm sea breeze,” Tavra whispered her reply. The warmth of their bodies mixed under the covers; it would be impossible to tell which one was Vapra only by the heat of her skin. “I’m sure you’ll never let me go, as we know how the Sifa hate to part with a bit of Silver,” Tavra said, teasing her back.

“We can’t all be as free with our purses as you in Ha’rar, besides why shouldn’t I keep you,” Onica’s words ended in a kiss. She was more than Tavra had ever imagined for herself. She was bright and funny and unshakably strong. 

Slowly Tavra yeilded to the haze of exhaustion and fell asleep, her body pressed close to Onica’s as her mind dreamed. After some time, she felt the girl in her arms sit up. Tavra looked up at her, confused, as the early morning light peeked through the portholes.

Onica turned to her, “If I told you Tae is with your helmet and looking for us to join her, what would you say?”  
  
“I’d say she can wait,” Tavra said without raising her head.   
  
“I’m serious, would you follow me?” Onica asked bright eyed and awake, “ahh, something is wrong,” she brought a hand to her head, “Tavra, I think we need to go,” she said lowering her hand and looking at the dawn outside.

\---

Earlier that night, Tae fought hard against her own secrets. She wrestled them out the door and into the hallway. She struggled to breathe; her legs wobbly beneath her. The zandir she had drank was pushing out words she didn’t want anyone to hear. So, she had to get away. 

She raced through a set of doors and down a corridor before falling to her knee’s. Phrases snuck out of her mouth as she gasped, short of breath. 

“I feel so,” she gagged “I feel so much spark, I hate you, I really do, but I want you, and I want you to like me, hrrr,” she wrapped her arm around her stomach and continued to let her words out onto the floor. “I’m so cursed, I feel like I could look at him all day,” she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s not here, you can let it all out,” Ethri said, then she turned to her guards, “We need some privacy, see all the guests to their rooms.”

They nodded dutifully and hurried away.

“I want him to like me so bad it aches, if he was the one in the bath, oh, I would have been in the water with him,” Tae said facing the floor.

“Are you done?” Ethri asked, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back.

“I think almost, his eyes are so nice,” she blurted out, “I’m so cursed,” Tae said as her friend helped her to her feet.

“It’s ok, these things pass,” Ethri said reaching to untangle one of her chains, “what’s this bath you’re talking about?”

Then they heard someone shout, “Maudra!” and one of the guards rushed toward them.

“Yes?” Ethri replied, she was starting to get used to having her own staff.

“We need your assistance, it’s about one of your guests, we can’t show him to his room,” she said frantically.

\---

In an attempt to escape, Arlyss had gone deeper into the Omerya. He wanted to get back to the deck, so he could swim away, but every door he went through seemed to lead only down. He wandered through a long, curved corridor. Hearing voices, he stepped quickly through another door. 

Inside were piles of fish bones, empty shells, and rotting food. It was dark and smelled rancid. The piles of decaying waste were being feasted on and fought over by shelled creatures. There were many small crawlers and one large beast, with tentacles reaching through a break in the wall, pulling at the biggest bones and hunks of fish skins. It smelled so bad he couldn’t stay, and he rushed out and back to the hall. He walked quickly to the next door he could find. Cautiously, he pushed it open.

This room was clean. Its walls where bright and pocked with holes. Some held glowing anemones fanning out, others were empty. There were wood counters all around with wear marks as if something were repeatedly cut on them and a set of knives hung on the wall.

Looking up at the ceiling he saw a space, like a chimney, it was wide enough to fit through. He stood bellow it and looked straight up. Above he could see a grate and through its holes he saw the night sky. It was a perfect way to escape.

He climbed halfway up the wall, gripping the holes in its surface. He could smell fish, then he felt the wall rumble. Something poked at his stomach. Then something caressed his fingers. A slimy tendril slunk through a hole and grasped his wrist. Something, again, swept over his stomach. He pulled away, but another tendril grabbed his thigh, wrapping around it.

“Help!” he shouted as he fought the thing. He turned so his back faced the wall and pushed against the grasping tentacles. The creature didn’t like this, and another long feeler wrapped around his ankle. More feelers reached out to hold him still.

“Help! Someone!” He shouted as the thing pulled his arm to the wall. “Help me!” his cries echoed through the corridor as he struggled. He was stuck to there like a barnacle, the thick ropelike tendrils holding him up, as a free feeler swept over his chest to taste his clothes.

And that’s how the attendant found him. She took one look and left to get Maudra Ethri.

\---

“This is one of the prep rooms for the kitchen,” the attendant said, opening the door for Ethri and Tae, “fresh fish go down that chute and are carved-up here, and that,” the attendant pointed to the many tendrils holding the gelfing to the wall, “that is the ships galley scavenger, she keeps the fish chute clean, she also helps process waste, and drive away pests.”

Ethri watched the tentacles slowly stroke his belly. She had never heard of such a thing, this creature took the jobs no one else wanted to do. The three of them stood facing the wall. Arlyss had stopped shouting, now he was just waiting for someone to get him down.

“I have a lot to learn about this ship,” Ethri said, “what is it you need my help with exactly? Just get him.”

“She’s an important part of the crew, before we cut him down, we wanted to get your permission,” the attendant said, sounding concerned, though not for the trapped gelfling.

“If you cut it, this scavenger, will it be ok?” Ethri asked the attendant.

“Ethri, you need to help him,” Tae interrupted.

“This has never happened, there really is no reason for anyone to get that close to the fish chute,” the attendant said unsympathetically, “and if we cut her, she may not recover.”

“Then there must be another way,” Ethri said, crossing her arms.

Tae looked up at him, still feeling a spark, and she had a sudden realization, “she thinks he’s trash,” she said, embarrassed.

“Oh no, not trash, just spoiled fish,” the attendant said.

“Can you trade something for him?” Ethri asked, trying to find a solution.

“Usually when she gets hold of trash or spoiled fish, we let her have it,” the attendant said looking at Ethri, “maybe there are some entrails we can use to draw her into the compost hold.”

“It’s my shirt you fools! There’s something on it she likes, I would take it off, but I can’t use my arms,” he shouted down annoyed.

He was right, the creature was tracing the swirls of eel slime spilled on his shirt with her tentacles.

“Why are you wearing a shirt covered in trash?” Ethri asked.

Tae was mortified and felt more cursed than ever. “Please, just help him,” she said, taking her friend by the arm.

Ethri looked at Tae, there were so many jokes to be made about this. But she could see now wasn’t the time.

“I’ll take care of this, please wait outside the door,” she said to the attendant, who then nodded and left the room. “Before we get you out of your garbage shirt, I need you to drink this,” Ethri said with authority.

She pulled the little glass bottle from her pocket and hopped up on the counter so she could bring it to his lips. He didn’t resist, he already felt doomed, it didn’t matter what happened next.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to help you,” she said, pouring a few drops of potion into his mouth.

He looked over her shoulder to see Tae watching him closely. He closed his eyes tight and inhaled sharply through his nose.

Ethri hopped down off the counter to join Tae.

“This is ridiculous, none of you is smart enough to understand the truth anyway. There’s a reason your people are below mine in the natural order of things,” he said from his awkward position on the wall, “I’m not some sad runaway making a new life among your filthy clan. I serve the All Maudra as a paladin. I’m working in secret to report back on your unstable leadership,” he said through gritted teeth.

This was a lot for Ethri to take in. She didn’t know her own ship, she barely understood her new job, and it seemed surprises were coming faster than she could make sense of them. Now she had a spy to deal with. 

“Then I stumble upon Princess Tavra and some scheming Far-Dreamer trying to take advantage of her. And she’s using you to do it Tae, it makes me sick. The princess was never going to marry you, that would be impossible, so whatever arrangement your supposed friend made couldn’t be anything more than a few nights, you deserve better,”

“Are you really a paladin?” Tae asked, as if that were all he said.

“What?” he replied, surprised by the question. Then he noticed the discovery had sparked her interest, “yes, I am, and I’m a good fighter. I could’ve beat Tavra when we were sparing, but I hadn’t practiced in so long,” he paused and took a heavy breath, “and I got so distracted, by you and the way you lingered,” he gagged, choking on his words, “you have every reason to be picky, you’re beautiful, when you’re around it’s like the sun is out. You should make your own choices Tae, don’t let some Far-Dreamer pick who you love.”

Ethri was barely listening now. The new Maudra was learning that she would always be looking over her shoulder and questioning the motives of everyone around her. Even someone as unassuming as a deckhand could be a threat. It was going to be hard to get used to.

“You think I’m pretty?” Tae asked smiling.

The truth continued spilling through his voice, “no, it’s not something I think, it’s something certain and undeniable, you’re beautiful.”

Tae walked to the wall where the knives hung and grabbed one. She had decided it was time to cut him down. Ethri stopped her, “not yet, he still has more to say,” she said, then turned to face him.

“What are you going to report to the All Maudra?” she said, her gem eye shining.

“I haven’t found out much, but I know your aunt and cousins were caught up in a dispute with the Lords of the Crystal. There’s something the Skeksis want that your family is hiding. You need to be careful in dealing with them and give them what they ask for. And you need to watch out for that sneaky Far-Dreamer,” he said, “she’s going to get you all in trouble with the game she’s playing. I’m certain Tavra was spotted in Cera-Na. The princess may be foolish, but her mother isn’t, and she’ll come after you all. You do know how this looks right? The All Maudra will think you kidnapped her. That’s a bold act of defiance especially from a Maudra who’s already on shaky ground.”

He looked at the new Maudra like she was the only one in the room, “Ethri, if you want to do the right thing for your clan, you’ll return her to her mother and avoid the ugliness that’s coming. The All Maudra will turn the world upside down to bring her daughter home,” he choked as a tentacle pulled hard at his shirt.

“Kidnapped?” Ethri said weighing the idea. She was piecing his words together and suddenly felt that she was in danger.

“Ethri you can’t send her back, she can make her own choices, and think of Onica,” Tae said thoughtfully.

“He’s right, she can’t be here,” Ethri said, fear sneaking into her voice. She had to do what was right for her clan.

“I still think it’s wrong,” Tae said not wanting to send Tavra away.

“Help,” he gasped. The beast started choking him, trying to pull his slimy shirt into her lair. Tae hopped up on the counter. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed away the tendrils. One swept over her knuckle and she slapped it. She brought the knife to his shirt and sliced open the fabric. The scraps were quickly pulled into the wall, but the creature didn’t release him right away.

Ethri watched as Tae and the beast face off over the trash that they were both so infatuated with. Then, she whistled for her attendant. “Bring him to his room and see that he doesn’t leave,” she ordered, “I want a guard posted at his door.”

The attendant rushed up to help Tae pull him free. His head hung in shame having blown his cover.

“We’ll get you some new clothes once you’re settled,” the attendant said as Tae followed close by. She reached for him but was stopped when Ethri grabbed her by the arm.

“We need to get Tavra back to Ha’rar now,” Ethri said to her new advisor, she was beginning to panic.

Her aunt and cousins had all met untimely ends and she did not want to be next. She wanted to run away but couldn’t, she had to stay and try to rule. If the All Maudra had a spy than did the Skeksis? She needed to handle this issue with the princess, as she needed the All Maudra on her side.

Tae followed Ethri back to her private chambers. They passed through her room where Staya snored and went out onto the balcony. Ethri began pacing as she spoke.

“Tavra can’t be here tomorrow, someone will see her, they may already have, I don’t know who on my crew I can trust,” she looked up at Tae, knowing at least she could trust her, “I don’t want to betray Onica but this puts us in a danger. We need to get that princess back home.”

“You can’t delay the crowning ceremony; how will you get her back?” Tae asked, “Ha’rar is at least a few days away even with favorable winds.”

“You’ll have to do it for me Tae, we need a ship and a crew. I can get us a ship, if you can find a trustworthy crew,” Ethri stopped pacing and stepped back inside, Tae followed. On the bed Staya rose and fell with each loud breath.

“Hey,” Ethri shoved the snoring lump. She hopped on the bed beside him, “wake up, I need you.”

“Is that so?” he groaned turning over. “Oh, ha, Tae why are you here?” He asked half-awake then turned to Ethri with a mischievous look. 

“I need your ship, I’m ordering you to let me use your ship,” Ethri said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

“What are you playing at? The _Blue Stone_ stays here unless I’m at the helm,” he replied rubbing his eyes.

“Staya, I wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t important, we need to get Tavra out of here tonight,” Ethri said, leaning toward him.

“What’s this about now?” he stretched.

“She’s the All Maudra’s daughter and if we don’t get her out of here it could be a big problem for all of us,”

“Is there a reward for her return?”

“The reward is the Vapra remain our allies, just say you’ll do it,” the tension Ethri felt could be heard in her voice.

“As my maudra commands,” the captain said calmly.

Ethri leapt from the bed and rushed to Tae’s side, “I need you to find a crew, I know you have lots of friends in Cera-Na there must be a few who are sober and trustworthy enough to do this,” she said frantically.

“Hey! They better be smart, none of these crab pickers I know you hang around with,” Staya shouted as he lurched from the bed.

“As my maudra commands,” Tae said, dipping her head toward Ethri before flashing her hand in an obscene gesture at the Captain.

Tae rushed out of the room and down the hall. She had one thing to do before she left the Omerya. She found the door with the guard posted by it. She entered the room and inside on the bed with his face buried in the cushion was Arlyss.

“Um, hello” Tae said nervously. 

He sat up to face her, not sure what she could want other than to embarrass him further. He was still half dressed, and she could see the bruise where Tavra had kicked him.

“I’m here to say, you’re wrong about Onica, also I have to leave because of you, and I’ll probably never see you again,” Tae said, speaking quickly, “and I want you to know, this is all your fault, so … goodbye,”

“Oh, is that all,” he replied. He could sense she had more to say. She didn’t leave, she just stood there staring at him, waiting angrily.

He got up and walked over. He stopped close enough that she could see all the shades of color in his eyes.

“Here,” he said, removing the lonely silver chain from his neck and placing in around hers, “I never made a convincing Sifa, you should have this,” it joined her other shining metals, “goodbye Tae,” he said. When she didn’t respond he laughed.

They stood there facing each other for longer than made sense. When he finally began to step away, Tae grabbed his arm. With a quick decisive pull, she brought his face down to hers.

She hoped they would land together in an effortless kiss, but instead they bumped noses, which made them both smile. The closeness of the silly gesture became something intoxicating, and their lips met. Tae felt it, the spark. There was so much of it.

Everything that had been confusing and frustrating went away and all she could feel was this. 

She rested her head against his, “this really is goodbye though,” she whispered.

“This would be so much easier if I didn’t like you,” he whispered back.

He grabbed her, sudden and forceful, and kissed her knowing he’d never get the chance again. 

When she hated him, she felt cursed and now, knowing she would miss him, she felt doubly cursed. There was no escaping it. She had to leave without looking back. She had a job to do, for her clan and for her friends. As she flew away from the Omerya, her mind was filled with thoughts of what might happen if salt water could mix with snow.

\---

Ethri had given herself the most difficult task. And, as the light of dawn began to show, she decided she couldn’t put it off any longer. It was time to go and tell Tavra she had to leave. She walked alone through the ship to bring the bad news. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could, it opened just wide enough for Onica’s face to peer out.

“We’re almost ready, Tavra is just putting on her boots,” she said. There was no hiding anything from a Far-Dreamer.

“Onica, I’m sorry it has to be this way,” she said. Normally she would be the first one to tell Onica to ignore the rules and follow her heart. But now that she was the Maudra, she was forced to see the world differently.

“Promise someday you can forgive me,” Ethri said as Onica opened the door and she and Tavra stepped out.

“I forgive you already, Tae’s things are by the bed, I know she’ll want them back, and you’ll talk to Elder Cadia for me?” Onica said as Tavra wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

“Ah yes, leave him to me,” Ethri was relieved, she looked over Onica’s shoulder at the princess, “goodbye Tavra, please tell your mother we were kind to you.”

“Don’t worry, my mother will never know I met you, good luck Maudra Ethri,” Tavra said with a smile.

“You are going to be great today and so will your reign, it will be long one,” Onica said knowingly.

The two friends embraced and then Onica and Tavra left for the deck to meet the rays of the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Onica and Tavra I swear! Just had some loose ends to wrap up before the last chapter.


	9. The Journey Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra and Onica journey back to Ha'rar. Tavra gets to try out ship life and Onica searches for what the future holds.

A different gelfling would have taken a rowboat or flown, but Staya swam to his ship. Swimming, to him, was as easy as walking. He dipped into the glossy sea and soon he arrived at his beloved _Blue Stone_. He hoisted himself up the anchor rope and over the ship’s side.

The lanterns had been lit and he saw Tae was standing tall directing her crew. She spun around to face him as he flopped down onto the deck. Water dripped off his clothes, while he shook a hand through his locks. He tried to assess the crew as a large gelfling in shimmering false wings raced past.

A girl’s voice shouted behind him, “let’s get a move on Captain, this is no time to laze about!”

He rose to his feet, turning to face her, “I told her no crab pickers yet here you are,” he said, giving the girl a friendly shove, “take those cursed things off, makes my skin crawl to see ‘em,” he said, holding a hand up to block the ruby piercings in her gills.

“You’re such a baby uncle, they don’t hurt,” she said, bouncing her shoulder to shake the rubies.

The captain shuddered, “where’s our guest of honor?!” he hollered to Tae.

“We’re checking now,” Tae shouted, with her back to the Captain. She was watching a boy with rust colored hair climb the center mast.

He stepped into the basket high above the ship. The boy yawned as he scanned the air, his mouth full of gems reflecting the morning light. Far off in the sky he saw a star near the horizon, it dipped and bobbed as it twinkled. It was not a star but a silver winged flyer approaching.

“I see them, coming from the west!” he yelled down to Tae.

\---

The morning air was calm and the flying was easy. It was as effortless as falling. Tavra’s strong arms held her Sifa’s waist as crimson curls whipped at her neck. With the girl nestled against her, it felt like they were in another world, connected to nothing but each other. It was like a dream, they wanted to fly on forever. Only the ship on the horizon reminded them of the end that was coming. Its sails were up, tall and proud catching the wind. At the bow Tae waited to greet them.

Their feet landed as the weight of their bodies returned to solid ground. Tavra held her arm around Onica, standing as they had flown, one nestled in the other not ready to part.

“Good morning,” Tae said with sadness. “we have to send you back, I don’t want to, I advised Ethri not to do this, but she’s afraid of the All Maudra,” she said misty eyed.

“I don’t blame her,” Tavra replied.

“Save your goodbyes,” Captain Staya interrupted, stepping toward them, “we’ve got a few days journey and there’s work to be done, that means a turn as lookout and assigned duties for those not familiar, everyone does their part even you princess,” he said looking at Tavra. He seemed unaware of the emotional weight of the situation. “Ipsy, you’re first on watch!” he shouted.

And that began Tavra’s first day living like the Sifa. The work was a welcome distraction and the journey an unexpected gift. It meant more time together with Onica and the chance to try on a new life. Though she wasn’t aware of it at the time, the next few days were some of the most carefree she had ever known.

On the ship, work and life blended. Banda would gossip as he hauled in nets and Ipsy made every task into a competition. Tae would read the currents like she was reading a letter from the sea and when she’d raise the sail, she leapt playfully using her whole body as a counterweight. Everyone was ready to debate which was the best way to tie a knot or throw a line and equally willing to teach a new skill. They were proud of what they knew but also willing to share and listen.

Tavra was given the sunrise watch and woke early in the morning each day. She would fly up to her post on the mast and look out over the grey sky as it turned gold with the arrival of the first sun. It brought warmth that grew as her watch went on.

On the endless sea she would look for rocks, storm clouds, and other dangers in the distance. It was just her and her thoughts. Soon Onica came to visit with a canteen of hot ta, settling drowsily in the basket beside her. As Onica slowly became more awake, they would flirt and tease.

“What if I’d forgotten my name,” Tavra said one morning, “when I met with the Elder?”

“You nearly had,” Onica replied, stretching and looking at the paladin’s hair shining in the sun.

“If I had, would you rename me?” Tavra teased, raising her brow. She ran her fingers over the fire charm on her neck.

“You shouldn’t joke about that, he likes to take names as keepsakes,” Onica sipped some ta.

“How can you stand serving someone like that?”

“He knows things I need to know, so that one day, I can know things he doesn’t know,” Onica said plainly.

“Ah yes of course,” she was so odd, and her wise nonsense was charming, “but if he did take my name, maybe I could be someone new.”

“I like you as you are Tavra, I wouldn’t change anything about you,” Onica leaned in close to rub her shoulder and offered her some ta. She really did love her name.

“I wouldn’t mind being someone else for a little while,” she said, looking at the horizon and watching the waves shift.

Onica rested against the weave of the basket and began to sing an old gelfling song. Being near her paladin made her want to sing. Tavra listened to the beautiful sound as the second sun woke.

After her watch, Tavra would join the crew casting out nets for the noon meal. The haul was always something different and sometimes barely anything at all. Ipsy pulled the dagger from her belt to clean their catch. Everything was so fresh, some creatures were eaten straight from the shell still quivering, something the Vapra found hard to watch. Larger creatures were cleaned and boiled in a stew on the hearth.

While Tavra was busy with the nets, Onica would meet with the captain to advise him. Captain Staya was master of the ship, and made that known, but behind closed doors he deferred to the Far-Dreamer. She knew the will of Thra, a power greater than any captain. With her it was wise always to listen. When Onica was finished with her advising, she would look for Tavra.

\---

One day, she found her alone with Tae by the front of the ship. No matter how much reassurance she got from each of them, she sensed they would share something. In some way, they were destined for each other. She watched from a distance as Tae picked up a harpoon and Tavra approached her.

Tavra spoke, “are you looking for a fight?”

“It’s a game right? You weren’t really trying to hurt him,” Tae was still thinking about Arlyss. For her daily work she wore almost no jewelry except for the lonely silver chain.

“Something like that,” Tavra picked up her own harpoon, “more like practice for a real fight or the steps to a dance.”

“I love dancing, will you show me?” Tae said, Onica watched her move closer to Tavra.

“Alright, but first let’s fix your grip,” she took Tae’s hand in hers, “the instant you lose your sword the match is over so this is key, keep your thumb there,” their hands mingled and then parted, “now do as I do.”

The paladin stepped back, and Tae mirrored her. She started slow, so the moves were easy to follow, _thump, thump, slide_. Tae copied her effortlessly. She was quick and stronger than she looked.

“He said he could beat you,” Tae said, swinging her leg back making the move naturally, following the pattern of the steps.

“I’m sure he thinks that, but he’s mistaken, if you practice what I’m showing you every day then you could beat him.”

Tae liked the sound of that, and her sunny curls bounced as she put more effort into the next move. Then Tavra looked at something over her shoulder and smiled. Tae turned to look, Onica was behind her. The moment she turned her head, she felt the harpoon whacked out of her hand.

“Grip! And don’t ever lose sight of your opponent,” Tavra said, being more serious than Tae wanted to be.

She picked up her harpoon and again went through the moves.

Onica watched them practice. Tavra directing Tae’s movements, Tae mirroring her as if she were controlling the girl's body. Then something strange crossed the Far-Dreamer’s mind. There may be other ways to be bound. They worked so well together.

“What do you think?” Tae asked Onica.

“Would you like to try?” Tavra said with a smile, “you and me versus her.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Tae said.

“Oh, I can’t,” Onica paused, “I don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry I’ll help,” Tavra stepped behind her and placed the harpoon in her hand. With one arm around her waist and the other guiding her weapon, Tavra showed her the moves.

“You’re too slow, I’m going to practice on my own,” Tae said, seeing they didn’t need an opponent. She smiled to herself and wandered off, practicing as she walked.

The paladin continued the lesson, moving together with wide skillful steps. Onica leaned back as Tavra pulled her along.

“I was just thinking that you and Tae make a good team,” she said as together they brought the harpoon down in a sweeping motion.

Tavra slid her hand just below her partners belt as they took a step back, “you and I make a better one,” she whispered, kissing her neck playfully. They moved together gliding, one step to the next, Onica following where her paladin led. The whoosh of air swept through her ears as together they made a quick pivot, turning and stepping back into a block.

The harpoon rose and fell and soon clacked down on the deck, as Onica released it from her hand. She spun in Tavra’s arms. Fighting with sword’s didn’t interest her. There was only so much time and she wanted to make it count.

There was never enough time between jobs. And in what little there was, they would sneak off together. Sometimes they would fly in long loops above the sea and sometimes they would stay on the ground, though not always on their feet. They found secluded spots on the ship, in hidden passages and trapdoors in the floor, where they could steal a moment alone.

Deciding her lesson was over, Onica pulled Tavra away. She led her through a doorway, just off the deck, to a small dark room. Narrow stripes of light snuck in through cracks in the wall and it smelled like stale sea air. Nets hung all around drying, waiting for their next dive below the waves.

Tavra’s back sank against a curtain of knotted rope as Sifan fingers pushed into her pale snowy braids. Their lips met and tongues dipped and teased from one mouth to the other. Onica’s hands moved quick pulling loose her Vapra’s clothes. The borrowed shirt fell low freeing toned shoulders and the swell of royal breasts. It still clung, half covering her, as Onica kissed the softness of Vapran skin. She felt the princess shudder as she pushed her shirt lower and her lips met gently over and around the soft skin at their center.

Each kiss and nuzzle sent a feeling through Tavra making her desperate for more. With one hand the princess reached an arm over her head and into a weave of rope, to brace herself, and with the other she cradled her Sifa’s head close, not wanting her stop.

Hungry lips continued kissing lower, the hand resting in a tangle of ringlets followed with a gentle pressure that called for more.

Even in the dark, Tavra was beautiful enough to silence prophecy leaving the soothsayers lips free for other endeavors. She bowed down to the princess, dropping low to her knees and dipping her head. In her noble lap she offered a tithe of her lips and tongue that was as satisfying to give as it was to receive. Above they could hear the rhythmic footsteps of the crew and in the sea of nets they kept their own rhythm. Soon it would be time to rejoin the crew.

\--- 

Each day that passed, Tavra became more Sifan. She developed the wide stepping walk of an old seafarer. Her silver fire charm jangled against the laces of a loose borrowed shirt. Tae braided her hair in a way she’d never seen before, not with three strands but two, like a fish’s tail. And she drank from the girl’s silver flask like she was drinking water.

Everything Tavra did, Onica watched carefully. In their time together she wanted to really see Tavra. She studied her as she’d studied so many things, hoping that in dreamspace she would see hints of what might be. She never did see any hints, but she was happy to have have a memory to keep when she left.

In the evening when, Onica took her turn as look out, Tavra would join her. Together on their perch above the ship, they would share a pipe as the sun set. They would talk about the day, things Tavra had learned, gossip about the crew, and plans for the future. When the spring thaw came, Onica and the Elder would return to the coast by Ha’rar. Then the paladin and the Far-Dreamer could reunite and see where life led them. At times they would just sit silently, each enjoying the others presence, as smoke quieted their thoughts and shielded them from fears of the coming goodbye.

“You’re really taking to ship life,” Onica said, one evening, puffs of smoke following her words and disappearing in the wind.

Tavra stretched out with her head in Onica’s lap, looking up at the twilight sky.

“I love it, all of us working together, riding the waves like some giant beast we’ve all tamed,” she looked up at Onica, “and no one tells you how to live. It makes me wonder who I would be if I had been born in your clan, could I get by with just my wits and abilities?”

“I’m certain you could,” Onica said, looking at her capable companion.

“We’ll never know, but you can. The way they all look at you, even the Captain looks up to you,” Tavra said, admiration in her voice, “and all of your accomplishments are not from your family but from your abilities, you’re amazing,” she really had never met anyone like Onica.

“You’re very sweet,” the Sifa took her hand, “but Tavra, I’m no one, I’m nothing. Titles, achievements, anything that makes you think I’m different from the creatures we eat for lunch is false. We are all connected, and we are all part of Thra. Look past the separateness and you’ll see none of us is really above any of the others. I’m just lucky, I get to see more.”

“You’re wrong,” Tavra said, challenging her Far-Dreamer nonsense, “you’re not no one. Maybe that other stuff is true, I don’t know, but I didn’t save no one in that storm,” her voice was alert, “someday you’ll belong to Thra, but today you are Onica the gelfling, and you belong with me.”

Tavra had missed her point, but it didn’t matter. The way she thought was charming. The Far-Dreamer quickly scanned the horizon before sliding down beside her.

Their lips came together as their hands joined and it seemed like nothing could ever get between them. Onica the Far-Dreamer, Tavra the paladin, two ends of the same rope, separate and one.

\---

The sky grew dark as the sun vanished below the horizon. Onica’s watch was nearly over when, below, they heard shouting.

“Get away from me, it’s a gift!” Tae yelled, she and the Captain were having an argument. They peered down to see her jump back away from Staya. He followed her threateningly. Tavra wondered if she would need get between them.

“Oh I’m sure, but it wasn’t his to give! That makes it stolen! I’m owed an unum’s work, he hasn’t done half that,” he said, bringing a fist down hard on his palm.

Tae stopped backing away, she stood to confronting him, “then why did you pay him?” she clutched the silver chain around her neck.

“I pitied the little runt, going to Cera-Na with no shine, this is what I get for being kind,” the Captain said throwing his arms out to the sides.

“He doesn’t need your pity, he’s a paladin!!” she shouted, then she turned her back to him, she was done.

“If he’s some fancy soldier than why’s he stealing from me? Hey! This isn’t over!” He followed as she spread her wings and hopped into the air catching the breeze.

“Leave me alone!” Tae yelled, not looking back. She closed her eyes in annoyance as she flew up the mast to take her turn as lookout. Soon Tae appeared at the edge of the basket, still holding the chain at her neck.

“I hate him!” she said as she crawled in next to Onica. Tavra watched with concern.

“Staya can be difficult,” Onica said comforting Tae.

“No not him, Arlyss. If I ever see him again I’m going to throw this in his face,” she pulled the chain from her neck and balled it up in her hand.

Onica took it from her, holding it like a small creature in cupped hands. Then she closed her eyes, sensing what she could from the metal. Tavra and Tae watched as she concentrated, working her magic. The first thing she felt was how special it had been to her friend. The silver links and spaces between had more to say. An object worn always held secrets about its wearer.

Finally she spoke, “he’ll bring you more gifts,” she said, untangling the chain, “they won’t always be silver, but the best ones will be.”

“I prefer gold,” Tae said looking at the chain, “just tell me they won’t be stolen.”

“They will be hard earned,” Onica said, “you should keep this, it’s heavier than its weight, I’ll talk to Staya.”

Tae sighed and took her stolen gift. She looked at it thoughtfully. Onica and Tavra said goodnight and they left Tae for her turn as lookout.

It was finally night and they were free from the day’s work. On the deck, Ipsy and the Captain were reading the stars as Banda braided the rusty haired deckhands’ locks. They were a family formed for the trip and to be cast apart at the voyages end. They may rejoin each other as part of a new crew or meet in a cliffside tavern in Cera-Na. Sifan bonds was ever changing like the waves and linked each member of the clan in a web of memories and friendships. Tavra and Onica too would part at the journeys end and wait in uncertainty for a reunion. But for a few nights they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting really long and the tone changed too much, so I split it. Here they get a few more happy moments before the goodbye.
> 
> I'll post the real last chapter later this week. I'll miss writing this, so maybe subconsciously that's why it keeps getting longer (was originally 6ish chapters).
> 
> I want to say thanks for the kind words people have left (seriously I never knew people on the internet could be this decent)
> 
> This story stalled out on chapter 2 and was jump started by some encouraging words, thanks 🐰!


	10. The Color of Her Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship finally reaches Ha'rar. Onica and Tae take Tavra home to face the All Maudra.

Tavra had her own hammock that went untouched for the journey. There was always a reason to stay a little longer with Onica and the only thing that could separate them at days end was sleep. They walked below deck to spend a few more wakeful hours together.

“Why did you tell her that, about more gifts? You know you lead her,” Tavra asked, as the stairs creaked beneath her feet.

They walked into the darkness of the ship and through the corridor, “I only share what I see, and Tae is not easily led,” at the door to her room, Onica turned to face Tavra, “but it bothers you," she replied. It was clear, this was not about Tae.

"I know what it’s like to always be under someone else’s influence," there was sadness in her response as she passed Onica to enter the room.

“The All Maudra,” Onica said closing the door.

"I will never be free from my mother, she will always get the final say in where I am allowed to go and who I am allowed to be. No matter how much I hide or fight she’s always there, even now," Tavra sat on the hammock with her head in her hands.

Onica sat beside her, “like all living things, your mother is part of Thra and will not be here forever," she rested a hand on Tavra’s back and she turned her head to look into her eyes, “while she’s here, try to make peace with who she is, you will miss her someday,” Onica paused to think, "now, there’s something we haven’t talked about, and I want to be ready.”

"um, alraight," she murmured. She knew what was coming but wasn’t ready to think about it. Her eyes traced the edges of the room. She couldn't look at Onica so instead she looked in one corner where a spider had built a web. A perfect little home on the ship. When she was gone, it would remain here, looking down on her beloved Sifa. She envied the little thing. "You mean me going home.”

“Yes,” Onica replied facing her and placing a hand on her knee. 

“What if I just didn’t, we could sail away,” Tavra wondered aloud, still looking at the web.

“We have no ship,” Onica tilted her head in thought, she felt the same way, but it didn’t seem right.

“We could work for Captain Staya,” Tavra said, the idea made her feel free.

“And what about your sister, and my training? And honestly, I don’t think you want to trade your mother for some captain,” Onica reasoned.

“I want to be with you, I’m happy here,” Tavra said, looking into blue eyes.

“Let’s do this right then, when I have my ship and you know your sister is safe, we’ll sail away,” Onica said. 

Tavra nodded, “promise?”

“Promise,” and their lips met in a kiss, sealing the bargain.

Onica had more to say, “before we go to bed, I want to do something with you, I want to make the space between us a little less,” she reached into her pocket.

Tavra got excited, “me too,” she whispered, lowering her eyes and leaning in. She wrapped her arms around Onica ready to make the space disappear. Then, Onica held up a little bottle between them. It was small and glass, like the zandir bottle, and contained a tiny drop of black liquid.

“I want you to take a quick sniff of this,” she offered it to her, “then think of a color, really think of it, how it makes you feel and places you’ve seen it.”

Tavra took the bottle, a little confused but it was hard to say no to her. Onica got up and walked to the other side of the room.

“Now?” Tavra asked seeing the distance between them grow. 

“Yes,” Onica sat cross legged on the floor and closed her eyes. More Far-Dreamer nonsense, Tavra thought.

She opened the bottle and took a sniff, it smelled like nothing at all. Then she started to feel strange, like she was a guest in her own body. Outer Tavra and inner Tavra were not the same. In all other ways she felt fine and, as directed, choose a color and began imagining it. A moment of quiet passed. With her eyes closed and her body feeling strange, Tavra found herself so disconnected from the world that her memories were more vivid, in them she could feel and smell her color.

A slight smirk crossed Onica’s face, “you’re thinking of the color of my hair,” she said.

Outer Tavra chucked at inner Tavra’s cleverness, “that’s unreal,” they said.

“You need to make it more difficult if we’re going to get good,” Onica explained.

“Get good?” Tavra heard herself say.

“So you can show me things, from far away, I want to build something with you, a connection,” Onica closed her eyes, ready to connect. 

They tried again, a new color filled Tavra’s mind.

“I see pale purple, what a very Vapran choice,” Onica said, amused.

“I can’t help who I am,” Tavra’s voice replied.

They practiced like this each night before bed. The connection came easily and, as it got stronger, they stopped needing potion. Soon Tavra was able to show Onica objects and places. This was a way to be together when they were apart. Onica might not see their future but, at least, she could see simple messages.

That night, Tavra’s body carried her to bed. When the lantern went dark, she could feel Onica’s hands on her waist and, slowly, she began to feel like herself again. They lay in the hammock facing each other.

Onica wanted to learn her paladin, still hoping to view something beyond the present. The feel of her hair, the soft skin of her neck, her quiet sighs and sweeping breaths, the rise and fall of her breast and the sound of her heart. Onica wanted to see her completely as she ran her fingers over the curves of the princess’ hips.

Tavra could feel her exploring, it was just like a Sifa to try to map a new territory. Soon the potion wore off, leaving her feeling fresh and alive in all her muscles. She was done being discovered and swung her sea swept love onto her back. In Tavra’s arms she wasn’t a Far-Dreamer she was a young gelfling lost in love. She had no more wise words, just sighs and moans that she could barely hold back. Now Tavra was the explorer, kissing and touching where she pleased, “more,” the Sifa whispered as Tavra slipped another finger inside her and brought her head down so her lips could join her hands.

Then they slept. Onica rested her scarred back against her paladin’s chest, feeling the warmth of her arms in a restful embrace. Each night was filled with sleep that flowed in and out like a tide, revealing islands of wakefulness that would disappear in deep waves of rest.

Tavra would sleep only to wake to the tickle of an eyelash on her chin. Onica would wake to feel Tavra’s cheek snuggle against her shoulder, dreaming a happy dream. Sometimes they would both wake and their lips would meet, together in the darkness, kissing would turn to something more. The nights were more memorable than restful making the morning watch more difficult with each new day.

\--- 

As time passed, the ship continued moving toward Ha'rar. Tavra lived without thinking of what lay at the journeys end. While Onica had a gift for looking ahead, she had a gift for focusing in on the present.

Then one morning she went to take her turn at watch and heavy mist had settled around the ship. She sat alone, looking into the mist and waiting for Onica to join her with some ta. Then she saw it. There, piercing through the fog, was the burning glow of the seafarer’s lantern. For the first time since the storm, she knew where she was. They were at the cliffs outside Ha’rar. A hollow feeling swept over her, it brought with it a sudden physical pain.

In all her time as lookout Tavra had never seen anything to report and wasn’t sure what to do next.

She shouted down, “I see land!” her voice was hesitant.

“No spit! Now come down here,” the Captain called back. He had expected to make it to the cliffs that morning. 

The crew had already gathered to lower the sails and drop the anchor. Tavra rushed to join them when the Captain shouted to her, "leave that, you're heading out!"

Tavra went down below, into the ship. In her room, like a little present, someone had folded her paladin clothes and placed them by the hammock. Tavra changed, returning to the deck dressed as she had been the day of the storm. There Staya and his crew were waiting to say goodbye.

“You’ll be missed,” Staya said, “should you ever need work, you’ll always be welcome on my ship.”

“Thank you Captain Staya,” she said quickly, not wanting to face the truth of the situation. She rushed through her goodbye's to the crew. Ipsy and Banda promised they'd meet again. 

Onica and Tae waited for her at the bow of the ship to continue the journey a little longer. The misty sky hid everything but the space around them and they had to fly close to be sure not to lose each other. They flew over the sea and above the cliffside path toward the beacons ahead. They were the only thing recognizable in the distance. Soon the fog became so thick they had to land and walk.

Tae decided to stay behind where she could see the ship, shining it’s own lantern in the distance. She would wait there to fly her friend back, Tavra could not be her wings.

It was time for her to say goodbye. Why destiny had brought them together was still a mystery. It wasn’t Tae’s to know. All she knew was that she was happy they had met. She threw her arms around the princess’ neck and hung there a moment like a jewel on a chain, a rose gold sun beaming against a silver moon.

“Tavra you changed my life,” she whispered in her ear, “if it wasn’t for you I’d be at the bottom of the sea, and if that wasn’t enough you paid my debt to the Elder, then you told Ethri I should be her advisor," Tae squeezed her tight, "you truly are better than I deserve and I’ll miss you,” she buried her face into Tavra’s neck.

“I’m not even close,” she whispered, embracing Tae and holding her eyes shut, “you deserve happiness and I know you’ll settle for nothing less.”

“So do you,” Tae leaned back, looking up with teary green eyes, “and I’ll help you fight for it, if you need me. I’m not afraid of your mother.”

Then the girl noticed a tear wander down the paladin’s cheek. “This isn’t really goodye, you’ll see me again,” she said trying to cheer Tavra up, “I’m sure someday Maudra Ethri will come to Ha’rar and me with her.”

“Then I’ll see you soon,” came the quiet reply, Tavra was trying hard to keep her voice steady.

“That’s right, so chin up,” Tae said leaning close.

They hugged one last time, hoping that soon destiny might bring them together again. Saying goodbye to Tae cut deep and was a warning of the pain to come.

The path ahead disappeared in the mist as clouds gathered near the high cliffs. In the fog glowed the seafarer’s lanterns, lighting the way to Ha’rar. They were shining before they arrived and would go on shining after they left. It was not there for them but for all travelers. The mist obscured the ground and the sea, there was no horizon and no sky, but each lantern offered the traveler a clear sign, a place in the nothingness. And they followed the guiding light.

They walked slowly and quietly, delaying their goodbye to the very last moment. A sharp pain grew Tavra’s chest as the mist swallowed the path behind them and revealed the next few steps ahead. She closed her eyes a moment and thought of the color of her Sifa’s hair. Onica squeezed her hand a in response.

And then, at the lantern, they stopped.

“Someone is up ahead, I can’t go any further,” Onica said with dread. There was no sign of another living thing, but the Far-Dreamer’s gifted mind sensed something near. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they were supposed to say goodbye on their own terms not to be discovered and separated by some wandering Vapra.

The princess was still trying to understand what was happening when Onica spoke, “Tavra,” she turned to face her, their hands still grasped together, “is this all we get? I can’t see anything for us, I can’t stand not knowing, will these memories be all we ever have?”

Tavra stepped forward, calm and steady, she had to be strong for Onica, “don’t worry, I see our future, when spring comes I will be here every day waiting for your return, you can’t see it because it’s a future we'll make with our choices, but I know we'll make it together,” the willful paladin said with certainty.

Onica leapt forward and kissed her, moved by something deep within her. She wanted to believe her words, but it was so hard to trust a future she could not see. “Tell me,” she whispered, her cheeks wet with tears, their lips barely separated, “that no matter what, you’ll return here, even if you meet someone else that you’ll-”

“Onica?”

“Just listen, no matter what happens, even if things change, promise you’ll still meet me here,” her voice cracked in a sob, she was so afraid that Tavra would disappear.

“I promise. And someday, when my sister is older and we’ve gotten you a ship, we’ll sail away,” she reached up to wipe a tear from Onica’s freckled cheek.

“And what if something happens to you while we’re apart? I’ll never be able to find you."

“I’ll find you, no matter what, I can’t think of anything that would keep me away. And if you’re not here, I’ll search for you. There’s no escaping me, even if I wake up and have the body of a podling,” Tavra said remembering their first night together. She made Onica smile.

“Since I was small, I have trained myself to see the ever-changing nature of things. Begin and end are a circle, and the present moment a tiny drop in the endless sea of time. But when I'm with you, no moment seems small. There is no future or past, just you and us, it’s the strangest most wonderful thing,” she said looking at Tavra who seemed to glow in the mist. 

“I love you too Onica,” she said, hearing the words though Onica hadn’t spoke them, “it’s settled, we meet here in the spring and, someday. together we’ll sail away, our own kingdom and clan, we’ll build something together.”

“And the moment you leave, you can begin your return to me,” Onica whispered, heartbroken and wise.

They would have stayed there into the night if they hadn’t heard the sound of footsteps. Tavra knew she had to go. She took one last look at Onica, her red curls and graceful face and her bright eyes full of tears. Tavra thanked Thra she was alive and hoped someday she might know more of her story. They shared one last kiss and then Tavra rushed up the path before anyone could find them together.

Onica’s heart sank as she watched her go, her hair flowing as she raced away. The Silverling’s wings flickered reflecting the seafarer’s lantern as she disappeared into the mist.

In that brief flash Onica saw a vision. It came and went quicker than a heartbeat but in it she saw a hundred returns from far away, from near, from near death, and waking from sleep. Steadfast and true, Tavra would always be there. 

\---

The winter wind tossed the snow against the black night. Delicate puffs whirled passed the window, riding the sudden ferocious gusts. Sheltered by the cold stone walls of the palace, All Maudra Mayrin paced. The tithing ceremony had gone well, the Skeksis were satisfied and it was time to turn her attention to other matters.

Seladon stood dutifully by watching and learning as she had since she was young. She knew mother was worried. It had been a while since anyone had heard from Tavra and the All Maudra had become so desperate for news that she was beginning to believe rumors. This was a distraction; she should not have to worry about her middle daughter when she had a clan to lead.

Seladon wondered if she should say something, perhaps she could settle the All Maudra’s nerves with some words of comfort or wisdom. Watching her mother hesitate by the window, she stepped forward. Then, hearing the door, the All Maudra and her heir turned.

Two gaurds stepped in and Mayrin faced them with annoyance.

“I thought I asked you not to disturb me,” she snapped.

“Apologies your majesty, it’s an emergency, Princess Tavra is here,” came the dutiful reply.

The news swept through the room like the winter wind.

“Shall we bring her to see you?”

“Yes, please at once,” the All Maudra directed.

They led the princess in to see her mother. She looked ragged, her uniform was worn, and her eyes were red. Her mother had never seen her like this.

Tavra looked back at her mother. She wondered if she had ever been as afraid as Ethri had been. The idea that the All Maudra would ever be scared spitless was laughable but she must have been young once.

“You may leave now,” she said to the guards.

Mayrin placed her hands on Tavra’s arms and shook her with worry masked as anger, “do you have any idea the trouble you’ve caused? I’ve had paladins looking for you for days, when they should be on patrol.”

Seladon stood nearby watching the All Maudra deal with her troublesome sister. Tavra bowed her head and listened, she did not try to argue.

“The commander told me you disappeared during a storm. When they couldn’t find you, I started hearing rumors. I heard that you had fallen off a cliff and died, then I heard that you had run off to Cera-Na to marry some dock girl and join the Sifa, there was word that you set fire to an Elders tent, and that you tried to poison the new Sifan Maudra."

“You know how they love gossip on the coast, I’m sure they tell stories about all of us,” she said, knowing they did.

“Whatever the case, you gave me reason to believe these rumors,” Mayrin said releasing her grip and stepping back.

“I’m sorry,” Tavra closed her eyes forcing back tears.

Seladon watched, she had no sympathy for Tavra but was kind enough not to smirk at her misfortune.

“Katavra, you were foolish and reckless, your sorry's fix nothing,” Mayrin continued.

Tears began to flow down Tavra’s cheeks, and she had a look on her face of a lost child. It sent a chill through Mayrins heart leaving her wondering what had happened to her daughter. She would never get the truth from Tavra but she could see she had been changed.

“We can talk more about this in the morning,” Mayrin said, feeling shaken and concerned for her child. “Come Seladon we still have more work to do.”

Seladn took a moment to hug her sister, “good to see you back, lovely charm, is it from the Elder or the dock girl?” Seladon whispered before she walked away.

\---

That night in bed, Tavra closed her eyes and imagined the glow of the seafarer’s lantern. She had passed them many times in many seasons. She reached back into her memory and pictured one as it had been last spring. The snow blossoms opening their shining white petals to the sun as clouds rolled out to sea. And the lantern waiting, shining its guiding light on the world. It was a memory that was Tavra’s. And now, in her hammock lying awake, it became a memory of Onica’s. It warmed her heart and silenced her sobs. It was a message of love from far away. She felt like she was there and, in time, she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> This last chapter was so hard to write because I wanted it to be sad but hopeful 
> 
> I tried to fill this story with as many random details about the Sifa as I could but still missed some. SkekSa never made an appearance, there was another named captain I couldn't work in (Captain Madso), and the librarian could've shown up
> 
> There is so much more to write for these two and also for Tae, she gets totally forgotten by the fandom and needs more recognition!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading and to everyone that left comments and kudo's :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how Tavra and Onica met. The book gives the story a few sentences and I thought it deserved more, additional chapters to come.


End file.
